Host Wars
by Gbaby808
Summary: There is only one rule to being a host, no falling in love, perhaps none of them were meant to be hosts By; Gbaby808, Tracy4t, BD-Z, Haruhi Hitachiin, hunnylover, and The Goddess Of Darkness
1. The Game

**Summary: There is only one rule to being a host, no falling in love, perhaps none of them were meant to be hosts **_**By; Gbaby808, Tracy4t, BD-Z, Haruhi Hitachiin, hunnylover, and KaitoNiiChan**_

**This is a co-written story, please enjoy **

It was freezing, not the normal freezing either. It was drop dead cold outside with the gusts of wind that blew through every part of Japan. Except for here in the Host club room where things couldn't have been hotter if they tried.

"Haruhi!"Tamaki yelled as he turned towards the doors. It was 30 minutes before club activities started and Haruhi was the only one that had not yet attend, except Hikaru and Kaoru

'Why can't I control my volume? Breath Tamaki! Breath!'Tamaki coached himself mentally as Haruhi walked through the door. She gripped her books in hand and walked towards the nearest table dropping them down with a crashing sound

"Haru-chan! Come sit with us!"Honey called from the couch where him and Mori were sitting quietly together. Mori had a slight smile on his lips as he greeted her

"Maybe later"Haruhi waved a hello to them but took a seat down at the table getting ready to study

"Hey what's the big deal"Hikaru pushed open the door to the club room with Kaoru behind him

"You left without us you know"Kaoru mimiced his brothers movements as they bad their way to Haruhi

'Those little devils! They should be so luck to just have her in class!'Tamaki pouted as sat back down next to Kyoya

"Stop pouting Tamaki, it's bad for business"Kyoya didn't bother looking up from his labtop as Tamaki sat there sending him annoying vibes

"I didn't want to walk with you guys, just let me study!"Haruhi scooted away from the twins as they tried to corner her

"Haru-chan I'll help you study!"Honey offered rushing over to her with Mori following

"Mhm"Mori nodded

"I'll be back there, no one bother me"Haruhi grabbed her bag and rushed into the dressing room, the only room she really had to herself

"Are you thinking"

"What I'm thinking?"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance and grinned

"Let's have a game!"In perfect unison the twins turned to the other hosts who had collected around them from the commotion

"What kind of game?"Tamaki questioned unsure about how safe their games really were

"Actually it's more of a war"

"No teams"

"Last man left standing wins"

"Of course no physcial injury"

"I don't understand"Honey looked confused as Hikaru and Kaoru circled around Tamaki no doubt trying to confuse him

"Let's play the 'Who's Haruhis favorite host game!"Hikaru and Kaoru stood back to back and smiled

"No teams means you two are against each other correct?"Kyoya pointed out as both Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly realized it

"Wait! What does favorite mean!"Tamaki yelled franitcally trying to figure out what they were talking about

_**"Who can say?"**_

**-Gbaby808**

**the next chapter will be written by Tracy4t**


	2. Study Time

Kaoru laughed along with his brother as the two walked away from Tamaki's  
>attempts to shout at them. After they had gotten settled on a couch<br>comfortably, Kaoru was finally able to really take in what it was that Kyoya  
>said. If they were going to really play this game this sort of meant he have<br>to eventually go up against his own brother. Kaoru wasn't sure he wanted to  
>do that. But at the same time he had agreed to go along with this game. But<br>how could he do that and still not hurt his brother by competing against him?

'What if I were to just pretend to go for her but in reality, just try keeping  
>the field more open for Hikaru?' he thought, 'Yeah I'll do that.'<br>He looked towards the room where Haruhi was. 'And maybe I can start right  
>now.'<p>

"Where are you going Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"Just, going to check on Haruhi," said Kaoru with a smirk as he walked to the  
>changing room.<p>

"Hey Haruhi how's it going?" he asked as he walked in.  
>Haruhi looked up at him mad.<p>

"Would it kill you guys to just give me I don't know, 5, maybe 10 minute alone  
>so I can study?" she said mad.<p>

"Which you working on?" asked Kaoru.

"Seriously?" said Haruhi, "We're in the same class and you have to ask?"

"Well then let me study with you," said Kaoru as he sat down next to her.

"No way!" said Haruhi, "Go find your brother and pester Tamaki- Sempai or  
>something!"<p>

"Oh come on, let me help you study!" said Kaoru.

"Help me study?" said Haruhi, "It's you and your brother that need help  
>studying!"<p>

"Okay then, be a friend and help me study," said Kaoru.

"Just me leave me alone!" shouted Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I'm being serious," said Kaoru, "Let me study with you. I could  
>probably use the extra help."<br>Haruhi groaned.

"No funny stuff!" she said.

"Fair deal," said Kaoru, "I'll be right back."

He quickly hurried out of the dressing room and over to his bag.

"Kaoru, you better not be doing anything to harass my little girl!" said  
>Tamaki.<p>

"No Boss, we're just studying," said Kaoru.

"Why do you get to study with her!" said Tamaki.

"Well Boss we are in the same class," said Kaoru.

"Well then shouldn't I be studying with you guys too?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, sure," said Kaoru.  
>Hikaru grabbed his bag and followed Kaoru back to the dressing room.<p>

"What's he doing here?" asked Haruhi as the two sat down next to her.

"He's in our class too Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Yeah Haruhi, I need to study too you know," said Hikaru.

"I said I study with you Kaoru, I didn't say anything about Hikaru," said  
>Haruhi.<p>

"And what you don't think Hikaru needs to study or something?" asked Kaoru.

"I maybe smart Haruhi, but I'm not that smart," said Hikaru, "So anyway, what  
>are we studying?"<p>

"Yeah you're not that smart at all," said Haruhi looking back down at her  
>book.<br>Both twins smirked as the two of them went and pulled out their books.

"So Haruhi, what chapter are we on?" asked Hikaru.  
>Haruhi didn't say anything as she kept reading her book and writing things<br>down on her notes.

"Hey Haruhi do you think this is going to be on the test?" asked Kaoru  
>pointing to certain part of the book.<br>Haruhi continued to ignore them.

"You know you're not helping us study very well Haruhi," said Kaoru.  
>Haruhi groaned.<p>

"It's not like I'm your tutor guys," said Haruhi, "If you can't figured out  
>what it is we're suppose then you should start paying attention more in<br>class!"

"Geezes chill a bit Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"That's it, if you're going to keep getting my case then you two can just get  
>out!" said Haruhi.<p>

"But we need to study too Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Then do it somewhere else!" said Haruhi.

"Fine we'll leave," said Kaoru as he stood up and ran out of the room.  
>He stopped just out side to room to hear what it was Haruhi and Hikaru were<br>talking about.

"Come on Haruhi don't kick us out," said Hikaru.

"You're not giving me many options!" said Haruhi.

"Well what could I do to let me stay?" asked Hikaru.

"Shut up and study," said Haruhi.

"That methods so boring!" said Hikaru.

"Then why don't you go and study more excitingly somewhere else!" said  
>Haruhi.<br>Kaoru figured it was time for him to step in.

"Come on Hikaru, let's leave the little Tanuki alone," he said walking back  
>in.<p>

"But we're not done studying," said Hikaru.

"Hello," said Tamaki walking in carrying a tray filled of tea cups, "I thought  
>the study group could us some refreshments."<p>

"Forget it Boss you can't join," said Kaoru.

"I wasn't trying to, I was merely trying to offer some refreshments," said  
>Tamaki.<p>

"Yeah sure you were," said Hikaru.

"What, this is what fathers do for their children when they're trying to…,"  
>Tamaki started to shout. As he did, the cups on the tray started to shake and<br>one fell off, right on to Haruhi book!

"Ah!" she shouted, "You guys ruined it!"

"Uh Sorry Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Well All Of You Just Get Out!" shouted Haruhi mad.  
>The three boys all quickly ran out.<p>

"Nice going Boss," said Hikaru.

"It was an accident!" said Tamaki.  
>Kaoru looked back to the changing room. He felt bad about Haruhi's book.<p>

"Hey Haruhi," said Kaoru he said walking back in.

"I thought I said to go away," said Haruhi trying to clean up her book.

"I just wanted to give you this," said Kaoru handing her his own book, "You  
>can use it to study."<p>

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi, "But what about you?"

"I can just borrow Hikaru's if I need to," said Kaoru, "And don't worry about  
>the ruined book. I'll pay and take care it for you."<p>

"But you don't have to do that," said Haruhi.

"Well, it was kind of my fault," said Kaoru, "I was the one the originally  
>wanted to study with you and we all saw how that went."<p>

"If you seriously want to study you can stay," said Haruhi, "If not please  
>leave."<p>

"Okay," said Kaoru as he sat down next to her looking at the book. He pulled  
>out a piece of paper and started to write down notes as well.<p>

"This isn't so bad," said Kaoru.

"I should hope not," said Haruhi, "You know Kaoru; you're not that bad of a  
>study partner."<p>

"I should hope not," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Haruhi, time to get ready our guest are here," said Kyoya from the  
>other side of the door.<p>

"Maybe we could study together like this again," said Kaoru

"Sure," said Haruhi.  
>Kaoru smiled, right before he realized something.<p>

'What did I just say?' he thought.

**-Tracey4t**  
><strong><br>**


	3. Ice Cream

Takashi and I were coming late to the club today, Takashi has kendo club today  
>so I stayed and watched him practice. I feel asleep on the bench like usual<br>and by the time I woke up practice was out and Takashi was ready to head over  
>to the club. I was still a bit sleepy so I got a piggy back from him and made<br>our way to the club room. There everything was in full swing. It wasn't a  
>cosplay day so we got our list of costumer for today and sat down at our<br>normal seats. The girls were already there waiting for us.

"Hello Hunny senpai! Hello Mori senpai!" The girls greeted us like normal but  
>today wasn't normal.<br>There was tension in the air everyone was acting and seeming normal but  
>underneath that was a dark frustrating aura from the host club members because<br>of the competition. OR it could just be that Haruhi was charged for something  
>that got broken again! Any time that happen she got dark and gloomy that would<br>explain why I felt a weird aura!  
>Anyways the girls were jabbering on about something and not really paying<br>attention to me so I looked around for Haruhi. She was the cause of many  
>things in the host club like the <em>'host war' <em>the infatuation every one felt  
>towards her. They way she could turn people for the better. Every time I saw<br>her my heart fluttered, or that could be the cake she brought over to me all  
>the time.<br>Haruhi was walking over with a piece of cake for me and Takashi it was  
>chocolate, the color of her eyes, the eyes that could trap you in there gaze<br>and never let you go.

"Here you go Hunny senpai it chocolate today. Would you ladies like something?  
>Mori senpai would you like some Gatorade and water?" Haruhi knew just what we<br>wanted. Takashi usually likes some blue Gatorade and water right after  
>practice she is so thoughtful.<br>I would love to spend more time with her to get to know her better to  
>understand what she loves better; I want to know everything about her. I been<br>thinking more and more about Haruhi since the 'host war' started and maybe I  
>want to win this competition. I don't know how Takashi feels yet but Haruhi<br>could mean something special to me and I want to figure what these feelings  
>out and the only way to do that is to spend more time with her. What will I<br>feel if she said I'm her favorite?

"Thanks Haru-chan! Guess what Haru-chan!" Haruhi looked at me wafting for me  
>to talk.<p>

"Today we're going to test out some ice cream for new club snacks!" This day  
>was planned a while ago. Kyoya wanted to try some different snacks for the<br>customers and so he was going to send me and Takashi as taste testers.

"Oh well that sounds fun I hope you guys enjoy the ice cream then." she was  
>about to walk away but I stopped her with one of my hugs. Being the lotia<br>shota type was an advantage sometime because I could touch her when others  
>couldn't.<p>

"But we want you to join us Haru-chan PLEASE. We're going to an ice cream  
>shop right after school, they serve really yummy ice cream there, please come<br>with us!" Then I add on the sad eyes and little pout and got her.

"Fine I will go with you today but only for a little while, I have a math test  
>coming up and I have to study for it." Okay I'm glad math is my best subject<br>now.

"Oh Haruhi I can help I'm really good at math we can go over what you're  
>learning and I can help you study since I all ready passed that class!" she<br>was hesitating but I think since I was older than her and in first place I  
>connived her especially if there was food involved.<p>

"Okay we can go over my work when were eating does that sound alright to you?"  
>She was walking away know to do her other chores.<p>

"Yep that is great Haru-chan thanks!" I rushed back to me seat the girls were  
>getting giddy at the thought of the three of us going on a date together.<br>Takashi knew better though he saw right pass my charades.

"The game?" he was right I'm doing this to win because the winner would know  
>what Haruhi meant to them and I wanted to know, was this the feelings of a<br>crush, was it a brotherly sister love, or just a friendship, maybe something  
>in between all of that. Either way by the end of this game I would know what<br>Haruhi meant to me and what I meant to her.

"Oh Mori you made me lose the game!" some customer said and the host club was  
>full of 'you made me lose the game, or I lost the game!'<p>

"Oh Takashi, look what you did! Now we all lost the game!" He gave me a 'you  
>know what I mean stares' and I gave him an 'I tell you later stare'.<p>

x0x0x0x0 Later after the host club in Hunny's limo x0x0x0x0

"So this is what happened, I decide to join in the game so I can figure out my  
>feelings for Haru-chan and this date is suppose to help me get closer to her"<br>I was sitting in my limo with Takashi waiting for Haruhi to come out.

"Hm all right but don't do anything you might regret." Takashi was so understanding I  
>love him for this reason and many other reasons too.<p>

"What about you Takashi , are you going to be playing or more importantly how  
>do you feel about her" just then the door to the limo opened and Haruhi got in<br>next to me.

"Thank you for inviting me and helping with my math work Hunny and Mori  
>senpai" We both smiled at her though most people wouldn't notice Takashi's<br>smiles. Haruhi was so bashful and cute.

"No thank you Haru-chan this is going to be so much fun!" For the rest of the  
>ride I talked about witch ice cream I wanted to try and Haruhi told us about<br>her math test. It was the most important unit test in their book so she needs  
>a good grade on it. We finally got to the ice cream polar it was a small shop<br>with a big cone sign out front with all the different flavors they had. The  
>women who owned the place was a nice old lady how owned this place with her<br>husband. There granddaughter helped out after school every day she was in  
>middle school and Chicka's age. She met Chicka when came with Satoshi Takashi<br>and I once, you could tell they both had crushes on each other. Like Chicka  
>she loved baby chicks, and had a love of ice cream. Chika comes here every<br>other day to get some ice cream with Satoshi. I know this because Satoshi and  
>Yuki the granddaughter tells me all about it when I see them. Today was an odd<br>day so Chika wasn't here. We all got to the counter and Yuki greeted us.

"Hi Hunny what will It be today!" Haruhi looked amazed at how many ice cream  
>flavors they had here but Mori lead her to a booth and she got out her math<br>and Takashi started to help her.

"Well I'm here to be a tester for the host clubs so I need three samples for  
>all your ice creams please Yuki!" She laughed as she got out all the tester<br>bowls.

"Why I'm I not surprised 3 of everything coming up! Want me to send the bill  
>to the main house as usual?" Yuki was scooping ice cream very quickly she had<br>a lot of practice.

"Yes please! We also need to have a cup or two of each toping and each  
>different ice cream cone please!"<p>

"Alright then! Oh and could you give Chika this for me?" Yuki blushed as she  
>handing me a love letter she wrote for Chika they been sending letters back<br>and forth now but nothing really more than that.

"Sure Yuik-chan" I head to the table where Haruhi and Takashi were working.

"Hey how the studding going?" they both looked frustrated and really in need  
>of my help. I always helped Mori with math and he helped me in history.<p>

"Um we have been on the same question since we came sat over here can you help  
>us Hunny-sempi?" I smiled, good I can be useful.<p>

"All right just call me Hunny sensei Haru-chan!" I pulled out a pair of  
>glasses and we started to work on the problem in no time we where sailing<br>though here work. Yuki came over with our ice cream and we took a short  
>break.<p>

"I really like this ice cream with the rainbow jimmies!" Haruhi was eating the  
>ice cream faster than me we were trying all<br>we were trying all sorts of ice creams and copping and writing down notes for  
>Kyoya. After the first round was down Yuki came and cleared the ice cream mess<br>away and gave us some hot chocolate. We continued on Haruhi's work. I even had  
>a chance to hold her hand and touch her a couple times. Every time I did I got<br>this fuzzy feeling in my heart and I wanted to touch her again. It took us  
>three hours to eat and finish Haruhi's math home work.<br>This was the best day I ever had with her and I think she had fun to. We all  
>got into my limo and we got her home safely, we got all the left over ice<br>cream to Haruhi to share with her dad. Me and Takashi and Haruhi walked up to  
>her apartment .<p>

"Haru-chan I had a lot of fun today can we please do something like this  
>again?" I hugged her and she actually hugged me back. She laughed and looked<br>me in the eyes with her beautiful chocolate doe eyes.

"Sensei I had a lot of fun today thank you" she stood back from me and looked  
>Takashi in the eyes too. She smiled at him and shook his hand.<p>

"Mori senpai thanks for today to I had lots of fun with you and Hunny senpai"  
>She turned around and open the door to her house and once more turned back at<br>us.

"Thank you good night senpais!" she was about to shut the door when I reached  
>for her again. This time I kissed her on the cheek and whisper into her ear.<p>

"Call me Mitsukuni next time Haruhi." She blushed and turned away fast but not  
>without us hearing her say.<p>

"Good night Mori and Hunny!" she shut the door on us and we made our way down  
>the stairs and into the limo. I sat down in the cushion seat and stared at the<br>ceiling.

"I can't believe I did that" I said to Takashi what posses me to KISS HER.

"Yes, you where out of line, but do you regret it?" Takashi was shocked too, I  
>could hear it in his voice, but he knew the answer to that question better<br>than me.

"No I don't but I don't think I like her as a friend anymore." I closed my  
>eyes if I didn't feel like she was a friend, than what was she? I need to<br>know what she feels toward me. I can't ask her out right so I'm just going to  
>have to win 'the host wars', then I will know then I can make my move. Then my<br>thoughts roamed to the person I cared about most and how he felt.

"Takashi you never told me how you felt about Haruhi."

**-Hunnylover**

**review!**


	4. Protection

Hikaru sat at the mahogany desk in the corner of his spacious room.  
>He tapped his pencil lightly against his cheek as he solved a math question,<br>and quickly jotted it down. Math was a simple subject for him, so it didn't  
>take him long to finish it. After he packed away all of his books, he shuffled<br>groggily to his bed and collapsed face down into a pillow.

"Why did I think of that game?" He said into the pillow, though it  
>just came out as muffled gibberish. It's true, it's only meant for fun and<br>games, but Hikaru couldn't shake this feeling in his gut that this game could  
>spin out of control. Still, he couldn't help but wonder who really was<br>Haruhi's favorite.

Hikaru tried to stop thinking about Haruhi and the game, but he just  
>couldn't, and it was eating his stomach inside out. Speaking of eating, Hikaru<br>was really hungry, and crawled of the bed, towards the door. After walking  
>down the hallway for what seemed like forever, he came to the second kitchen,<br>and stepped inside.

When he first entered He didn't realize what he was seeing. Then it  
>hit him like a ton of bricks.<p>

"Kaoru... KAORU GET THE CAMERA!" Hikaru yelled as he ran into the hallway.

Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground, which resulted in two identical  
>thuds.<p>

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, rubbing his head where they had collided.

"Kaoru...! The maids...! Yuki... Miyabi... They were kissing in the kitchen!

You should've seen it, they were all into it and-"

"HIKARU, shut up! that's not that important!" Kaoru scolded.

"But... maids... making... out..."

"Hikaru, it's not that interesting."

"Kaoru, are you sure you're not gay?" Hikaru joked.

Kaoru immediately blushed and looked away, but said nothing.

"Kaoru... look at me. Are you gay?" Hikaru said seriously this time. Kaoru's  
>eyes started to water.<p>

"It's not important! I don't know! Maybe!" Kaoru yelled as he got up. after a  
>second of hesitation, Kaoru bolted down the hallway to the closest exit,<br>Hikaru hot on his tail.

"Kaoru WAIT!" Hikaru called after him as Kaoru made his way through the back  
>passage. Kaoru was heading towards the hiding spot only he knew, and soon<br>vanished from Hikaru's line of vision.

"Kaoru... where are you?" Hikaru called out, very concerned. Kaoru didn't  
>respond.<p>

"Kaoru, I'm not going to judge you. I love you, and I don't care what other  
>people say about you; you're my brother. So please, come out and talk to me!"<br>Hikaru called out again.

This time, Kaoru emerged from one of the wall panels (god knows how), and  
>immediately clung to his brother.<p>

"I think I'm bi, Hikaru. Please don't tell our parents." Kaoru whimpered.

"Don't worry, Kao, I won't tell anyone. And if and when you're ready to tell  
>people, I will be right her next to you. Don't worry." Hikaru soothed as he<br>hugged his brother tightly.

_**"I'll protect you."**_

**~Haruhi Hitachiin**


	5. Rushing for a sale

**In KaitoNiiChans absence I will replace her.**

**-Gbaby808**

"Commoners really are interesting"Kyoya sat back in his chair watching her from a distance. That was one of his favorite hobbies it seemed,simply watching everyone from a difference and trying to figure out everything about them

'How does she manage to stay so relaxed?'Kyoya watched as Haruhi walked straight past the twins who where trying to drag her into their twinest

"Hikaru, Kaoru back to your lovely princesses please"Kyoya ordered with a host smile on his face as Hikaru and Kaoru both turned away back to their guests

"Thank you"Haruhi mouthed to Kyoya as she was now free from them and could get back to work

'You're welcome Haruhi'Of course he didn't say it, in fact he just sat back down and started writting on his note book again

"HARUHI!"Tamaki yelled as he ran towards her, his arms wide and ready to pick her up into his arms

'Tamaki loves her dearly, perhaps I should help them. It might clam him down some what'Kyoya thought as he watched Tamaki chasing after Haruhi who kept backing away from him

'Yes, help'

**-After Club Hours-**

"Haruhi would you mind staying after for a moment?"This time he was actually asking her, not ordering like he normally did

"Uh..Sure senpai"Haruhi looked down at her school bag a bit nervous

'Did I do something wrong?'Her mind searched for anything she might have done wrong

"Good, Tamaki you may go home without me today"Kyoya called to Tamaki who was waiting at the door

"Kyoya! You promised you'd come over and we'd hang out!"Tamaki whined as he rushed back over to his bestfriend and Haruhi

"I said nothing of the sort, I agreed to ride home with you, now leave I have something to discuss with Haruhi"Kyoya pointed to the door as Tamaki looked back at it and pouted

"Fine..."And with that Tamaki ran out the door not wanting to agrue

"Senpai am I in trouble?"Haruhi took her seat next to him as the silence over took everything. Not even the birds could be heard outside

"No such thing Haruhi, I simply wish to discuss the possiblity of a date with-"Kyoya began but before he could finish

"Sure"Haruhi answered quickly without even thinking about it

"Excuse me?"Kyoya questioned as he sat there confused for a moment

"A date right? It sounds fun, where do you want to go?"Haruhi let out a sign of relieve feeling so much better about not being in trouble

"Actually I was-"Kyoya started again

"Why not just come over for lunch or something one day? I've really got to go senpai! Call me later and we'll work out the details, bye!"Haruhi grabbed her bag and ran out the door

"I hope I can still make that sale"

**-Kyoya-**

"A date? Interesting"Kyoya sat there pondering the thought as the door closed

_**"What could it possibly hurt"**_

**-Gbaby808**

**Demand is 5!**

**We work hard please review for all the authors**


	6. Moris Thoughts

It never occurred to me that Mitsukuni would fall for her the way the others  
>have. We spent so much time watching the rest of the club change and develop<br>feeling for Haruhi, we have looked at every angle possible to even consider  
>ourselves. I may not use words as readily as the others but I do watch them.<br>Even after watching them eat ice cream and study, I only observed their  
>camaraderie. How he giggled and blushed during conversation, and how he would<br>sneak glances at her, most likely without him even knowing he did so.  
>Mitsukuni smothers affection amongst all the people he has ever cared for, so<br>I was slightly surprised by his revelation.  
>No, that's not right. I was surprised by the kiss he gave her. It was a bit<br>too far, even for him to do such a thing.  
>Then he asked me that question. How did I feel about the girl?<br>My response at the time was not to give a response. I shrugged and told him  
>simply, "I don't know."<br>He didn't seem to be worried. We've known each other for so long now that he  
>will let me come to my own conclusions and in time I will give him the<br>answer.  
>I need to think.<br>Kendo training always helps me think. Which is why I was currently in the  
>dojo, wearing rather comfortable clothing and working on my stance and<br>strike.  
>Step, strike, reset. Step, strike, reset. A simple pattern but it will change<br>soon.  
>I felt my body move to the rhythm of the discipline while my mind concentrated<br>on the question at hand. How do I feel about Haruhi?  
>She's small. She's kind, warm and she looks past superficial flaws. These are<br>things Mistukuni and I both observed.  
>Haruhi's brave, too brave sometimes. She never asks for help even though we<br>are here for her. "I want to protect her." I said between a stance  
>transition.<br>Haruhi speaks with such a direct manner. There are no secrets when she looks  
>into your eyes and tells you just what she thinks. She's honest. "I want her<br>to speak with me" Slipped out between breaths.  
>"She's beautiful." I paused after a strike. I find Haruhi beautiful. It's<br>true, I'm sure but all beings with such pure hearts are beautiful.  
>My shinai lowered as my brow furrowed. My mind recreated her features; her<br>eyes, her smile, her cheeks (of which I watched as Mistukuni kiss), the curve  
>of her neck from under her chin... the lips.<br>I cleared my throat and took up my stance again. No, I will not think of her  
>lips.<p>

"Takashi!" Mistukuni came running up to me after the last class of the day. He  
>grinned brightly as he slowed to a stop just before my feet. "You don't have<br>Kendo today. Do you think we should go to Host Club early?"  
>I nodded with a "Hmm" in agreement.<br>Stuffing my hands into my pockets I followed along as Mitsukuni chattered  
>about his plans for the game. He was thrilled about it. I couldn't blame him.<br>He has feelings for Haruhi even if he doesn't know exactly what they are just  
>yet. But I didn't tell him that I spent all night thinking about her and what<br>I could do if I were to join in along side him.  
>I too wanted to know where I stood in her heart.<br>"Well, what do you think?" He asked me when he was done talking. Unfortunately  
>I didn't hear everything he had said which had me feeling ashamed. Hurting<br>Mistukuni's feelings was out of the question for me.  
>Slowly I nodded my head. "Do what you think is best."<br>"Takashi? Are you feeling well?" His eyes grew concerned. I hated that look  
>when it was directed at me. He really shouldn't worry about me, I was here to<br>care for him. Not the other way around.  
>We reached the door to the third music room and instead of putting Mitsukuni<br>in anymore worry I looked him right in the eyes and said. "I want to join the  
>game."<br>The giggles that escaped Mitsukuni were infectious. So much so that I felt  
>myself smile at him.<br>He reached out for the door handle and let us in. Luckily we were early,  
>Haruhi and the twins had not yet arrived. Which for us was good, I had time to<br>set up Mistukuni's table... and plan out how to execute my bid for her  
>attention.<br>I had a gift for her. Just like her, it was practical. The poor girl is  
>stressed so often. Between dealing with the high energy of the twins and the<br>over exuberance of Tamaki. She needs a break.  
>I do not have access to a spa or any sort. She would be uncomfortable to go to<br>a place like that, her aversion to the water park proved that.  
>Instead I planned to offer her a close retreat, a place where she could<br>meditate and relax. A place where she could clear her mind of school work and  
>personal struggle.<br>The rest of the members finally arrived and moved to their respective tables.  
>We hosted as usual. Mistukuni was beside me, charming all his guests as usual.<br>He commented to me and I 'hmmed' in the right places.  
>But soon I found myself standing and walking away from my group. Mitsukuni<br>said something and the girls cooed in response. He had a talent with girls  
>that was rather impressive.<br>A talent that I didn't have but that wasn't going to stop me from approaching  
>Haruhi. She was sitting alone since her last guest had just left. There was<br>nothing to stop me from offering her my gift.  
>"Mori Senpai?" She asked when she saw me come up to her side. I reached into<br>my pocket and handed her a key. She blinked at it, then back up at me. Her  
>questioning gaze burned me until I felt the words come from within.<br>"My dojo has a meditation room. If you need to escape." My eyes flicked away  
>in embarrassment. I didn't except that nor did I expect my heart to quicken<br>it's pace. When I finally looked back at her, she was grinning at me.  
>That beautiful bright smile gave me courage and I smiled back at her. She made<br>me feel light. Only Mistukuni has ever made me feel that way before. This,  
>however, was different. There was something more behind it.<br>Taking a step back and turning away, I found myself walking back to my table,  
>back to Mitsukuni. He was surrounded by girls who looked to me like they were<br>comforting him.  
>For a brief moment he caught my eye and unbeknownst the the girls, he shot me<br>a sly grin.

- -

On our way home, Mistukuni was reclining back with his Usa-chan in his arms.  
>He played with the fur around the ears to hide the fact that he was in deep<br>concentration. I watched him for a few moments before I gazed out the window  
>of our limo.<br>"So what did you give her?" He asked me, breaking our comfortable silence and  
>drawing my attention back to him.<br>He hadn't looked up at me and was still staring in concentration at Usa-chans  
>ears. Though I doubt he was actually seeing it.<br>After a moment I turned away to look out the window again, "I gave her the key  
>to the meditation room."<br>"Oh?" He asked, his voice high with curiosity.  
>"She needs calm in her world." I replied casually looking back at him. He bit<br>his lip for a moment, then nodded.  
>"Yes, she needs to escape." He paused, picked at the fur some more then looked<br>back up to me. He watched for any change in my stoic portrayal, for some hint  
>of how I am really feeling.<br>He won't see it. I don't even know what I should be feeling.

~BD-Z


	7. Tamakis Gift

"How will I make this work now?"Tamaki stood there in the center of what he called the commner market. All around him people were shouting sales and everything seemed to know where to go...except him

"Haruhi would like something simple...practical...and extermly expencive!"Tamaki walked down the aisles looking for the most expensive thing he could find

"But wait! If the gift is to expencive... she might regert it!"And he fell to his knees drawing the attention of some of the local ladies who were walking by

'What to get her? I want to make her happy!'His mind was in another place by the time he found himself sitting outside the market being surround by a group of ladies

'But what would make a great gift?'Tamaki stood up and wandered down the sidewalk as the group of ladies followed behind him

**-Haruhi-**

"Thanks dad, it's just what I wanted"Haruhi smiled brightly as she held a new book in her arms. Ranka sat across form her holding out a peice of cake

"Happy Birthday dear, I wish you'd let me get you more"Ranka eyes swelled with tears as he rememebred how much trouble he got in last year for trying to by her a computer

"I only wanted a book dad, besides, my birthdays not really till next week"

**-Tamaki-**

"Yes! This is perfect!"Tamaki shouted as he took the box from the man behind the register

"That wil be...um..sir.."The man watched as Tamaki just placed whatever he had in his wallet on the counter and ran out the door carrying the huge box with him

"I guess I'm getting that new tv after all"

**-Kyoya-**

'Haruhis birthday is next week, what would make a simple gift'

**-Mori-**

'Haruhis birthday is comming up'

**-Honey-**

'What's the perfect gift for Haru-chan'

**-Hikaru-**

'I'm gonna get her the perfect gift'

**-Kaoru-**

'Are me and Hikaru giving her a joint gift?'

**-Tamaki-**

"She'll love this I know it!"Tamaki held the giant box as he sat inside the limo. The group of ladies he had yet to notice waved him goodbye as he drove off

"She could always use a new rice cookers!"Tamaki opened the box and smiled down at the pink rice cooker that could hold 12 cups of rice

'I only need to buy a few bags of it now! She'll be so happy!'Tamaki was practically hugging himself as he sat there rocking back and forth

'Huh? what?'Tamaki placed his hand over his chest as he felt his heart giving off an abnormal heart beat

'Is something wrong with me?'Tamaki leaned back agaisnt his seat as he held the rice cooker in his arm. He quickly shook off the feeling and started looking out the window

"I wonder what Kyoya had to say to her.. I really should ask"

**-Haruhi-**

"I really hope none of them remember"Haruhi leaned back agaisnt her desk chair and holding the new book in her hands

_**'Well.. maybe I just hope he remembers'**_

**You got that everyone? Competision for the best gift**


	8. Kiss twice

Kaoru paced around his room. He had been trying to figure out what present he  
>was going to get Haruhi and figure out if he and Hikaru were going to go in<br>together on it. He was getting so frustrated with it. What would be a good  
>present for her? Maybe he should figure out what would be the greater gift<br>she would want and then drop the hint to Hikaru so that he could get it for  
>her. But then again, didn't he have the right to make her happy as well.<p>

'No wait don't think like that! You promised you wouldn't compete too much for  
>her for Hikaru's sake!' he thought.<p>

'You'd do anything for Hikaru because you  
>love him!' Love? Was that what he just said to himself?<p>

'Am I in love with Hikaru?' he thought.

Kaoru was feeling so conflicted lately! At first he had thought he could  
>handle everything about this whole competition for Haruhi. But then he had to<br>and ask her to study with him again. Then he had to go and admit to his  
>brother he was bi. Was he really bi? Now he was starting to question that<br>itself. He wasn't sure anymore if he was really bi and had feeling towards his  
>brother or if it was simply the effect of having such a close bond with him?<br>Kaoru couldn't tell anymore! Everything was so simple before Haruhi came into  
>his life! Not that it was fully her fault. It wasn't her fault she was utterly<br>cute and kind. And it wasn't her fault she could do what no other person could  
>ever have done, tell him apart from Hikaru.<br>God why couldn't he get these thoughts and feelings out of his head? Who was  
>he really in love with, Hikaru or Haruhi?<br>He almost felt like his head was about to explode with all of this!

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" he finally shouted loudly.

"Kaoru?"  
>Kaoru looked towards his bedroom door as Hikaru stepped in.<p>

"Are you okay?" asked Hikaru.  
>"Uh, well I'm just feeling a little bit overwhelmed with school work lately,"<br>said Kaoru.

"Well good thing Haruhi's coming to help you study then," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, great," said Kaoru.

'Oh crap she is coming over tonight to help isn't she?' thought Kaoru.

"So anyway I wanted to talk to you before she gets here," said Hikaru as he  
>sat down on the bed.<p>

"Sure," said Kaoru as he joined him. He then noticed that his brother was  
>holding a new catalog.<p>

"I'm trying to figure out what to get Haruhi for her birthday," said Hikaru.

"I was hoping to talk to you about that too," said Kaoru, "Did you want to go  
>in on a present, or did you want to give her each our own?"<br>Hikaru thought about it for a moment.

"Well all the presents I was thinking about getting her were all ones that I  
>was thinking of giving to myself. So why don't we each give get her our own?<br>That way the poor commoner can get something twice as nice," he said.

"Sure," said Kaoru.

"So anyway I was looking at some of these gifts and…," Hikaru started to  
>rumble off.<br>'Is Hikaru wearing a new cologne?' thought Kaoru as he inched closer to his  
>brother. 'Yeah it is new, it smells so nice.'<p>

"Do you think it's a bit too much for her?" asked Hikaru.

"Huh, what?" asked Kaoru coming out of his thoughts.

"Do you think buying her, her own horse and paying for it's stable would be  
>too much?" said Hikaru.<p>

"Uh, kind of, she's not really into horses, that I know of," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, I was afraid you would say that," said Hikaru with a frown.  
>Kaoru smiled.<p>

'Hikaru can be so cute sometimes. A horse, where did he come up with that  
>idea?' he thought.<p>

"So do you think a motorcycle would be too much too?" asked Hikaru.

"Haruhi's not one for fast things," said Kaoru.

"That's true," said Hikaru, "but you got to admit she'd look cute in  
>leather."<p>

'Yeah she would,' thought Kaoru, 'But so would you Hikaru. God, what I am  
>thinking?'<p>

"Maybe we could go with a combined gift. What do you think she'd say to her  
>own car?" asked Hikaru.<p>

"A car?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah a car, one with a nice back seat for, you knows," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I know," said Kaoru.

"But what kind of car has that? It's got to be easy to get in and out of,"  
>Hikaru started to go off. Kaoru watched him, not really listening to what he<br>had to say. He was too busy watching his brother. He could feel his hear  
>thumping and his breathing getting even heavier.<p>

"I could so see kissing Haruhi in something like this!" said Hikaru looking at  
>another catalog.<p>

That did it! Kaoru couldn't take it no more! Without a second thought, he  
>grabbed his brother by his shoulders and pulled him towards him, planting a<br>kiss right on his lips!  
>He held the kiss for what like an eternity! To his surprise Hikaru didn't<br>fight him over it. Maybe he was too shocked to fight back. Or he was enjoying  
>it. Kaoru wasn't sure. Finally Kaoru let his brother go. Kaoru stared into<br>Hikaru's eyes for a long time, waiting for him to say something.

"Kaoru, what was that all about?" asked Hikaru finally.

"I-I don't know!" said Kaoru.

"Lately I've been having nothing but mixed feelings for you!" He didn't dare mention he was feeling the same way about Haruhi.

"Kaoru, I-" Hikaru started to say.  
>"Am I interrupting something?"<p>

Both looked up and saw Haruhi was now here.

"No, no, you're fine," said Kaoru, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "Are you joining us too Hikaru?"

"I-I don't know. I think I had some other stuff to do," said Hikaru as he came and walked out of the room.

"Is he okay?" asked Haruhi.

"He's fine," said Kaoru.

'I'm the one with the problem,' he thought.

"Okay then, shall we get started?" asked Haruhi as she sat down at the table.

"Sure," said Kaoru as he joined her

"I thought we should start on chapter 3 then go on chapter 5. The teacher said  
>these chapters will be on the test for sure," said Haruhi.<p>

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

'Here we go again!' he thought.

"Or did you want to review our science notes first?" asked Haruhi, "I was having a hard time with those."

"Yeah we can do that," said Kaoru. He looked around.

"Where did I put mine?" he asked.

"Don't worry we can just go off mine," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Kaoru as he reached across for them. As he did, he stretched his arm right in front of Haruhi.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get to close," said Kaoru.

"It's okay," said Haruhi.  
>Kaoru looked at her.<p>

"Yeah?" he said.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Would it be all right if I made an even bolder move?" asked Kaoru.

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"Like this," said Kaoru. He leaned in and kissed, just a bit more lightly then  
>he had his brother. To his surprise, she also didn't fight him off. She just<br>sat there and let him kiss her.

"Um Kaoru," said Haruhi once the kiss was broken, "While that was bold, it was  
>nice too."<p>

"Yeah it was nice for me too," said Kaoru.

"But I am curious what prompted it," said Haruhi.

"Confusion and frustration I guess," said Kaoru. "I've been having a lot of  
>mixed feelings for you and Hikaru lately."<br>He looked away ashamed. Then he felt a soft hand on his. He turned and looked  
>at Haruhi.<p>

"I've been having mixed feelings about you and all of the other guys as well.  
>And I can't say how it is I really feel about you personally at this point.<br>However I will still always be there for you if you ever need help with those  
>mixed feelings."<p>

"You mean like another kiss?" asked Kaoru.  
>"Or we could just talk," said Haruhi.<p>

"Talking's good, I'd like to be able to talk," said Kaoru, "Thanks Haruhi, for  
>being a friend and for allowing me to kiss you"<p>

"Well, thank you for the kiss, I will admit it was nice," said Haruhi.

'She thought it was nice?' thought Kaoru,

**'Was that a good thing or a bad thing?' **

**-Tracey4t**  
><strong><br>**


	9. Hunny Hunny Hunny

I was in my room with bunbun on my bed waiting for Takashi. I wanted his help  
>for a present for Haruhi. Everyone would try to outdo the other person I knew<br>it, so I should keep it simple. I wanted to give her something that would be  
>special to me and her. The most prized position I own is bunbun. He has been<br>there for me since before I was born. My grandmother made him for me but she  
>died a year after Chika was born. I t might be conceded and childish to give<br>her a bunbunet for herself but I wanted to give her something close to my  
>heart. I made up my mind I get her a bunbunet she would be pink with girly<br>eyes and a red ribbon on her ear. This didn't seem enough though I was in  
>charge of cake so that didn't count. I was paining on a ice cream cake of her<br>favorite flavors. Just then Takashi came in.

"Hey" he sat in front of me gym style. He looked frustrated and anxious; he  
>still hasn't given me answer to my question the other day could he still be<br>thinking about Haruhi and how he feels?

"Hi Takashi I have my plain for her present or at least half of it any ways!  
>I'm giving her a bunbunet!" He smiled up at me with a little laughter of<br>twinkle in his eyes.

"Only half?" He got up and sat on the bed with me. I shifted to give him some  
>room.<p>

"Yeah I want to get her something else to." He was concentrating thinking of  
>stuff we could possible give her.<p>

"Hm, maybe a card?" That sounded ok, but what to put in the card? Tamaki was  
>saying how for commoners put in passes for special things for their parents<br>like a hug or a chore. Maybe I can change that a bit to benefit me.

"Well I can give her one of those commoners passes for me and her to go out  
>again!" Takashi thought about it and nodded his head the idea sounded good so<br>far.

"When?" good question when would I take her out? Will she choose or will it be  
>a set date?<p>

"What about your birthday?" That's right my birthday is coming up soon to!  
>Mine is on the 29 and Haruhi's was on the 4! I could take her out for my<br>birthday so she doesn't feel weird about me paying for everything! Perfect,  
>but when to do it. Maybe in between our birthdays the 16 I think that is. My<br>plain is going great.

"I know her and I can go out for a birthday outing for me and her! And I can  
>treat her for her birthday and she can relax about having money spent on her<br>because it's a special birthday day for me to!"

"The others?" Oh yeah the other will be sure to spoil my plains with her! I  
>will have to give it in secret! I can put the pass in the card and hide it in<br>her bag so when she gets home she will see it and call me!

"I will slip her card with the pass into her bag so she can find it at home!"  
>I was running around the room exited and making the plains I called my<br>favorite maid, Koneko she was petite and had very curly bounce hair she  
>innocents made people want to keep her as a pet. I asked her to get the<br>presents ready and she happily skipped along to do as I asked.

"Takashi this will be the best!" I hugged my dear cousin and pranced around  
>the room full of joy and happiness.<p>

"Mitsukuni do you love her?" I was shocked for a moment, I quickly stopped and  
>though about what he said to me I thought of the warm feeling I had about her<br>in this last hour it was wanting and love. Could this be real love this warm  
>feeling I have when I think of her and jealous rage as I thought of the other<br>hosts taking her away from me. Could this be true and undying love?

"Why do you ask Takashi" why was he asking me this now of all times.

"I want to know how it feels because I want to know this feeling I have for  
>her." My mouth hung open could Takashi love Haruhi to! This meant we be rivals<br>if it came down to both of us loving her if we even loved her. I didn't like  
>the feeling of losing him over her, I want Takashi the happiest in the world,<br>but does that mean giving up a love that didn't even start?

"Oh well I don't know yet but I can tell you this if we both fall in love I  
>will always care for you Takashi but let's put up a good fight for her!" No I<br>wouldn't give her up for him but if he won I would gladly step back for both  
>of there happiness.<p>

"Hm all right but I don't know if I love her or not." He was like me how was  
>testing the waters with this new feelings.<p>

"That's fine but let's do something else, let's go to the new candy shop on  
>Shima street!" We got up and walked to the limo and we headed to the candy<br>shop. I couldn't help notice the strong awkwardness between the two of us. We  
>needed to know about our feelings quick if not the whole host club not just us<br>will fall apart because of her. Someone needed to win the game soon. I would  
>win this game before it got out of hand how hard could it be to make Haruhi<br>say I was 'her favorite'. I guess we will all soon find out.'

**Haruhi**

This past week been so crazy! First Hunny takes me out on a date and KISSES  
>me. Than Kyoya asked me out on a date, which we still need to plain. Kaoru<br>Kissed me and I find out he might be Bi and in love with me but not sure. I'm  
>stressed over my birthday because I know everyone will be going over the top<br>with it. Not to mention I have mixed feelings for the host members, and HE is  
>always on my mind! I just need to relax and calm down. Maybe I will use Mori's<br>meditation room soon. I sat down at my seat, and prepared my table for the  
>cosplay today. It was old western cosplay, we dressed as new American framers<br>the idea came to Tamaki after watching an old American TV show called 'Little  
>House on the Prairie' somehow they got me Hunny and Kyoya in a dress. Kyoya<br>was a hard working farmer's wife, I was the oldest sister and Hunny was the  
>little baby in the family. Tamaki was the father of the farm, Mori was his<br>business partner and the twins where stable hands. We had wooden benches and  
>chairs with old cracked tables with pictures of lemonade and ice tea with some<br>biscuits and corn bread with expensive jams, this was the host club after all.  
>The room looked like it was an actual farm with a garden and stable and real<br>animals that the guest could pet. How they pulled this off I have no clue.  
>This place was like a petting zoo.<p>

"Onee-chan! Can sissy talk to you pwease!" Hunny was dressed very cutely as  
>always our plaid red and pink dresses matched perfectly, his wig was long and<br>bouncy mine was in two braids.

"Yes Hunny?" I wasn't going to call him my sister never.

"Well since Uncle Takashi is working with papa can sissy spend time with me  
>today?" Wow he was really into character, but Hunny was right Mori was dragged<br>off with Tamaki and the twins they were seeing who could pick up the most hay  
>with the very dangerous looking fork thing.<p>

"Sure Hunny." I blushed a little as I caught a flicker of something manliness  
>in his eyes.<p>

"Ok then let's go see the animals!" he grabbed my hands as he lead me to the  
>back of the petting zoo.<p>

"Look at all the cute baby animals!" I have to say seeing the baby animal like  
>the bunnies, sheep, piglets and kittens really got my heart squeezing, they<br>were cute. Hunny took my hand and laid it down on one of the baby sheep we  
>stroked the fur together. If it was for the dress I swear this was a romantic<br>moment between a man and woman.

"Um Hunny its almost time for the club to open." I backed away and started to  
>walk up front near my table, Hunny right behind me.<p>

"Hi big sisters! Today I'm spending the day with my lovely big sister Haruhi"  
>Oh My Fan girls, all the girls in the room turned around and saw us I swear<br>that I never seen them more hyper than this moment.

"THAT'S SO MOE!" they all came rushing at us and we where bombarded  
>with fan girls Hunny's and my regulars at the front I couldn't breath as they<br>started to yell to us and trying to get to see us better. Hunny was looking a  
>bit nervous and frustrated.<p>

"Ladies please relax my daughters must sit down and serve all of you some  
>fresh lemonade Haruhi made." Kyoya started to clear out the mob in moments. We<br>were seated at a much larger table usually resevered for Tamaki and we hosted  
>the whole day even going a bit over the time limit. Hunny playing the little<br>sister role didn't hesitate to give me a kiss or a hug any time he got the  
>chance. My blush would set the girl off into another fan girl mob. Why did he<br>keep doing it can't he tell that I don't like all the attention and him  
>kissing me just confuses me more about the way I feel about him. The only good<br>thing tough is that this was getting me almost 80 times more guest.  
>Finally the day ended and we changed and cleaned up.<p>

"Haruhi and Hunny, great job working together today. The profit we will make  
>off today will actually pay off half off Haruhi's debt and maybe a little bit<br>more." My mouth was wide open we where that popular I can't believe it!

"Haruhi maybe we should host more often I had lots of fun and I like being  
>with you." Hunny was beaming at me and I was actually smiling back at me maybe<br>we should host more together.

"Yeah I like that Hunny lets host again this week and more next week to."  
>Hunny got a serious look on his face and looked at me again; he wrapped his<br>hands around my neck so quickly I couldn't stop him. He brought me lips down  
>onto his. We kissed for all of thirty second before all hell broke loose.<br>"What are you doing?" Hikaru shouted.

"You can't do that to my daughter" Tamaki practically ran us over before we  
>broke apart and got out of his way.<p>

"You cheater!" Why was Kaoru calling us a cheater?

"Good I got that on camera" Of course Kyoya got this moment on camera I wonder  
>how much that will go for.<p>

"Hmp" It just finally came to me Hunny just kissed me on the lips.

"_Sorry_ Haruhi I just couldn't help myself you're just so cute!" He faced me  
>and looked a bit scared. He just kissed me out of the blue why does he like<br>me? Why in front of everyone this is so embarrassing!

"Can we still host together Haru-chan?" I looked down at Hunny, he kissed me  
>again and I noticed how I felt actually good to do it with him like it felt<br>nice with Kaoru.

"Sure Hunny but don't do that again unless I ask okay" I was started to get a  
>head ache, did Hunny sempi loved me to? Could I still be in shock, I sounded<br>so calm.

"All right I won't anymore Haruhi!" He skipped off with Mori who held his bag  
>and walked out the door. I just stood there confused and in a daze Hunny just<br>kissed me in front of everyone, everyone knew we kissed and more people would  
>find out.<p>

_**"Haruhi can I talk to you?"**_

**-Hunnylover**


	10. Is it Love?

"Haruhi can I talk to you?" Hikaru asked, scratching the back of his head.

Haruhi gave him a questioning look, but nodded her head. Hikaru took her hand,  
>and led her out into one of the deserted corridors.<p>

"What is it, Hikaru?" She asked, half hoping he WOULDN'T confess to her like  
>the others have been doing, or hinting that he would.<p>

"Haruhi, I need to tell you something.." Hikaru said, placing her hands in  
>his. Oh for god sakes, Haruhi thought, I knew it.<p>

"I... I... I'm so confused about my.. *mumble mumble*" He said, staring down  
>at his feet. Haruhi gave him an annoyed expression.<p>

"Your what?" she asked, trying to get him to just spit it out. Hikaru looked  
>from side to side.<p>

"I said... I'm confused about my *mumble mumble*" He repeated, still mumbling  
>the last part.<p>

"HIKARU!" Haruhi shouted. "JUST TELL ME!"

"FINE! I'M. CONFUSED. ABOUT. MY. SEXUAL. ORIENTATION! HAPPY?" he shouted. two  
>girls passed by, and nearly fainted. Hikaru didn't care, he just wanted some<br>response from his first... female... crush, Haruhi Fujioka.

"... Well..." Haruhi said. "I don't know if I can help you... I mean, maybe  
>you should ask your brother? He's probably more experienced than I am..."<p>

'oh screw it, Haruhi, I can't take it anymore' Hikaru thought as he pulled  
>Haruhi foreward and locked his lips onto hers, passionately molding their lips<br>together.

At first, Haruhi was completely shocked, eyes wide, though she thought she  
>should be used to being suprise kissed by now. Slowly, she found herself<br>melting into Hikaru's embrace, and slightly returned the kiss. Somewhere deep  
>inside her heart, she felt a small warmth, whether it be from love, or just of<br>caring and fondness, she wasn't sure.

To the displeasure of both of them, They were interupted by someone clearing  
>their throat. Haruhi jumped back immediately, a slight blush arising to her<br>cheeks.

"Excuse me, young men, I don't believe this is the time OR place to be  
>partaking in such... disturbing affections. Please take yourself somewhere<br>more... private." the school secretary said, immediately walking away.

"Hikaru, you got us in trouble! What if she told the chairman?" Haruhi fumed.

"Relax Haru, The chairman is Tamaki's father, plus he knows of your  
>circumstances. He would even help cover it up, if anything." Hikaru said,<br>putting his hands behind his head. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"So... are you still confused?" she asked, biting her lip. 'she looks so  
>cute...' he thought.<p>

"Honestly yes. I mean, that was amazing, but... I still have so much to figure  
>out. But, don't worry about that." He said, approaching the doors that led<br>into the bustling host club. Before they reached the last collumn, Hikaru  
>pulled Haruhi towards him, and planted an intoxicating kiss on her lips.<p>

"I was wondering, Haru, would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday?"  
>he asked, still mere centimetres from her lips.<p>

"S-sure," she stuttered, not entirely sure what came over her that caused her  
>to: 1.) stutter, and 2.) say yes. But before she could change her mind, or<br>correct herself, Hikaru had dissapeared into the host club, leaving a dazed  
>Haruhi standing at the entrance. Haruhi suddenly snapped out of her daze when<br>Kyoya scolded her for neglecting her guests. shaking her head, Haruhi returned  
>to her designated spot, and became charming her clients. Still, certain hosts<br>kept drifting in and out of her mind. Oh my God, she thought,

_**I think Im falling in love with them.**_

**_-Haruhi Hitachiin_**


	11. She's More Important

**KaitoNiiChan is still absent so I will be taking her place again**

**-Gbaby808**

"A bit too extravagent"Kyoya sat there in his living room as servent after servent brought him options for a gift

"Jewelry perhaps sir?"A butler held up a lovely picture from a magazine of a necklace

'She'd have no use for that'Kyoya thought as he waved the man away

"1 year supply of sushi sir?"A maid held up a picture of a local sushi shop

'She does adore food..'Kyoya extened his hand as the maid placed the picture inside it

"A new apartment sir?"Another maid handed him a list of suitable apartments

'These would be extermly inconventant for Ranka to get to work from'Kyoya handed the paper back and waved the women away

"A laptop sir?"A overly nervous butler asked as he held up a picture of a laptop

'Perfect'Kyoya took the paper form the butlers hand and looked down at it

"Bring me a list of the most popular laptops and their brands"Kyoya nodded for them all to leave him.

'That is what I'll get her...mm.. this is a lot of effot, I should be studying'

-**Haruhi-**

'This is just insane already'Haruhi sat there staring down at her homework

"He's making it so hard to concentrate!"Haruhi closed her text book and pushed it too the side

'Why does he stand out form the rest?'She pushed her chair back and stood up, her fingers traced the back of her chair as she walked

"I would have never guessed that I was thinking of him like this before... we've always been friends.. just friends...why now!"

**-Kyoya-**

"Yes I'd like it delivered over night"Kyoya held the phone up to his ear as he stared down at his laptop

"Black with the name Haruhi Fujioka writting in white on the cover, I'd like it with the thumb pad lock also"Kyoya eyes scanned the page as he read through the features of the laptop and then waited for the man to finish explaining

"Yes charge it to my card please, thank you for the assistance good day to you"And with that the deal was closed and he had her birthday present ready for her

'Now I have the next 6 hours to study'Kyoya held his phone in the plam of his hand and then looked over to his desk

'Perhaps I'll call to arrange our 'date' first'He pushed the thoughts of homework asside for a moment and began to dial

"Hello?"

"Hello Haruhi, I'm calling to arrange the details for our date"Kyoya voice was smooth and clam as normal but he couldn't help but feel a bit...nervous

"Oh okay, do you want to go to the movies or something?"

"Actually I'll be picking you up at 10 on saturday night, I'll have you home by 2 please be dressed in something formal"Kyoya didn't bother waiting for her responds before he started to close the phone

"Wait! I have a-"

"A what Haruhi? Haven't you already agreed to a date with me?"Kyoya released his finger and placed the phone back against his ear

"Well yes but I-"

"You what Haruhi?"Kyoya voice was a bit shakey almost annoyed

"Nothing, I'll see you at 10"

"Wonderful, I'm looking forward to it, good bye"Kyoya closed his phone and placed it down against the table

'I really am looking forward to this'Kyoya grinned as he couldn't help but be slightly interested in this

**-Haruhi-**

_**"2 dates in one day.."**_

_**-Gbaby808**_


	12. It's all Him

Mistukuni told me his plans for Haruhi's birthday, and I will admit they were  
>very thoughtful. He stood a very good chance of being her favorite in this<br>game. Though for some reason, my chest tightens when I think of him winning  
>her favor. Just like it does when I think of the others in the same situation.<p>

Things had become complicated for me. Before this began, I regarded her as a  
>friend, or so I thought. After witnessing the kiss between her and Mitsukuni,<br>not the peck on the cheek but the real kiss, I felt cold.

I personally won't push so hard in this game as to make her do something she  
>wasn't ready for. A kiss is something that needs a moment, the right moment.<br>This game may not be the right moment.

But, then again, this is complicated. I do want to kiss her. I've already come  
>to that conclusion.<p>

When I arrived at my dojo after school, I was surprised to see the door  
>slightly ajar. That feeling soon faded when I realized that the sliding door<br>to the meditation room was also ajar. I walked across the tatami mats in the  
>large room to where I knew Haruhi was.<p>

I opened it slightly just to make certain I was right. Sure enough, there she  
>was kneeling in middle of the room facing the small bonsai plants on the table<br>to the right of the door I was screen I was standing behind. I was unable to  
>move, because I was entranced by this quiet moment.<p>

She studied the plants, each with their own twists and turns while the largest  
>of them had a replica of a bridge with a painted stream and sprigs of fake<br>flowers around the base. Her gaze drifted thoughtfully before she settled back  
>down on her heels.<p>

She slumped over breathing deeply, trying to clear herself of the outside  
>world. She had her hands on her lap, slightly fidgeting with the edge of her<br>school blazer. She frowned and lifted her fingers to brush lightly against her  
>lips before dropping them down again.<p>

It looked like she was still thinking about Mitsukuni's kiss.

For some reason that thought made me feel a pang in my chest and a breath of  
>surprise escaped my lips. The sound was enough to alert Haruhi to my<br>presence.

"Mori-senpai?" she asked, rising to her feet.

"I'm sorry," I muttered before sliding the door close and turning to walk out  
>of the dojo.<p>

"No, wait." She had slide it open again and was holding it gently while her  
>head poked from the entry. "Please. Can..." She frowned and looked down before<br>she continued. ".. Can I talk with you a while?"

That innocent, unusual request stopped me in my tracks. I looked at her and  
>noticed for the first time that her eyes were slightly red. Concern was the<br>first feeling the flooded through me, then sadness as I realized she must be  
>having conflicting feelings. But about who?<p>

No, I will not be apart of the game right now. I will talk with her and make  
>sure she is ok.<p>

She had backed into the room again when she realized I was going to join her  
>after all. Sliding the door closed once again, but this time joining her in<br>kneeling in front of the bonsai.

A few moments of silence passed between us before she even uttered a sound,  
>which was a disbelieving attempt at a laugh. She wasn't exactly a giggle type<br>of person like Mitsukuni, nor was she the kind to snicker like the twins but  
>she did have a laugh that was solely hers. Like it was an incredulous<br>chuckle.

She subsided soon enough and shook her head. "Mori-senpai, have you ever  
>fallen for anyone before?"<p>

I blinked in surprise. Of all the things I didn't expect her to ask me that,  
>but I owed it to her to be honest.<p>

Nodding slowly once, I said, "I have had feelings for someone before."

"How about for more than one person?" She asked.

This made me think a moment. I answered her with feelings instead of fallen  
>for. Only now did I think how different those two statements could be.<p>

I cared for Mitsukuni, this much was well known. I cared for Haruhi, this I  
>just realized. I don't know if the feelings are the same.<p>

Haruhi was looking forward when I glanced down on her.

"You are having conflicting emotions" I said calmly stating the observation  
>that came a clear as daylight.<p>

She nodded and sighed.

"I have... a date... or rather, two dates coming up." She said, but I held my  
>tongue on the date I knew she would be having with Mistukuni. I didn't want to<br>break his plans. I remained silent and let her continue talking."Then, there  
>was the kiss."<p>

"Mitsukuni." I said, confirming that I did, along with the rest of the club,  
>see it happen.<p>

"Yeah, and also Kaoru and Hikaru." She said softly, I almost didn't hear it. I  
>felt that pang again but kept silent. "I just don't know what to do."<p>

I let the time slide between us, first allowing her to think through her  
>problem and second allowing my heart to calm down. She had been kissed by more<br>than just Mitsukuni and that thought terrified me. The time that passed did  
>help, along with the fact we were in this room. I've always been good at<br>keeping myself calm but this has become somewhat of a challenge.

I stood up beside her and took a few steps to one end of the room that lead  
>outside. I slid the screen opened and said, "Did you see the garden?"<p>

I looked back at her and noticed she was shocked by my abrupt movement. She  
>stood up, considered me a moment before following me outside. Something in the<br>way she looked at me made my heart squeeze, but this time in a good way. I  
>felt myself smile at her, which she returned.<p>

She became lost in the sights of the garden. It was not unlike any other  
>garden but it did have a sense of serenity around it. The entire dojo was all<br>about centering oneself and just as I hoped, it brought some balance to her.

She smiled as she breathed in the clear air, and hummed when she smelled the  
>florals that were in bloom. She looked so happy.<p>

"Haruhi," I said after our second walk around the path. She stopped and looked  
>at me expectantly. I reached down and took her hand and she willingly let me<br>lead her to the bridge over the stream. I heard her gasp when she looked over  
>the edge and saw the fish. I smiled again at her exuberance and because once<br>again she laughed that unique laugh of hers.

"Thank you." She said to me, drawing my attention to her and out of the  
>thought I had of holding her close to me.<p>

I nodded down on her and wished so hard that I could pull her close and kiss  
>her. Instead, I settled for leaning on the rail of the bridge with my elbows.<br>The view was beautiful here and I did enjoy sharing it with her.

As for my decision not to pursue her today, it was taken away from me, because  
>reached over with her hand to touch my cheek and turn my attention to her. She<br>lifted herself onto her toes and let her lips touch mine softly.

She didn't break contact but then again, neither did I. Nor did either of us  
>press for anything deeper. This simple touch of the lips was magic, innocent<br>even. When after several moments had passed she let herself fall back on her  
>her feet and looked straight ahead.<p>

I grinned at her, "Thank you." I said softly, breathlessly.

Haruhi blushed, possibly embarrassed by what she had done.

No matter who she ends up choosing now, I felt honored to have had that tender  
>touch from her. I have to show her what that means to me somehow.<p>

"I think I should head back now." She said a little nervously. "Thanks for  
>letting me use the room, um.. would you like the key back?"<p>

She searched her pocket frantically before she found it and held it out to me.  
>Her eyes wouldn't look into mine. Understandable.<p>

I reached out and closed her fingers around the key. "Use the room anytime, my  
>gift to you."<p>

She nodded and headed back to the dojo to grab her bag.

I finally figured out what to give her for her birthday. It is simple and it  
>just might make her happy. I looked over the edge of the bridge (which was a<br>direct replica of the one on the bonsai in my meditation room) and smiled.

I am sure she would like that


	13. Rice Cooker from an Idiot

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUHI!"There in her apartment stood each member of the host club standing with Ranka around a gaint cake

'Oh great...'Haruhi felt like her brain was on fire when she saw that huge cake and felt her heavy books in her hands

'I really wanted to study...'Haruhi dropped her book bag at the door and walked over to them all

"Happy birthday Haru-chan!'Honey gave her a slight wink

"Happy birthday Haruhi! Come give you're daddy a hug!"Tamaki blurred out as he opened his arms

"No touching my daughter!"Ranka pushed Tamaki out of the way and grabbed Haruhi into a tight hug

"Happy birthday"Mori have her a sweet yet stoic smile

"Happy Birthday!"

"Ha"

"Ru"

'Hi!"Hikaru and Kaoru stood side by side grinning like cats as they wished her a happy birthday

"Happy birthday Haruhi"Kyoya was the last to congradulate her with a rare smile on his lips

"Thanks everyone..."Haruhi managed to get her father to let her go long enough for them all to crowd around her in the living room

"Haru-chan why don't you open our gifts!"Honey had a very excited and proud look in his eyes as he looked at her

"Yes! Open mine first!"Tamaki grabbed his present out of no where and dropped it into her lap

"This is heavy..."Haruhi stared down at the box in her lap and couldn't help but start to worry

'This better not be something insane...'Haruhi prayed as she started to peal the wrapping off

"A rice cooker?"Haruhi held the rice cooker in her hands and stared at it in shock

"I thought maybe it'd make things easier for you! It cooks it 20% faster and even has a brown rice setting!"Tamaki started pointing out all the features listed on the side of the box to her

"Oh wow.. thanks, I really thought you'd go over the top"Haruhi smiled feeling good about having an actual normal gift

"Actually.. I got you some rice too.."Tamakis face fell as he pushed his fingers together nervously

"How many?"Haruhi asked thinking that he really didn't go over the tope this time

"20"Tamaki mummbled softly

"A 20 pound bag? Oh that'll last a few months, thanks"Haruhi smiled thinking she'd actually not have to drag home another bag of that

"No mm.. 20 bags of 50 pound rice.."Tamaki curled up into a ball and slowly started to scoot away

"Idiot.."And that was it

"I'm so sorry Haruhi! I'll cook it all right now so that you don't have to do it! I'm so sorry!"Tamaki yelled as he rushed off into the kitchen where Ranka had piled up all the bags of rice which was starting to look like a feild of rice

"Great, I can open my own rice ball shop"Haruhi voice was nothing but sacastic as she placed her new rice cooker on the side

"Haruhi"Kaoru took Tamakis place next to her, his hands behind his back

"Oh I'm sorry Kaoru, I'll open you're next"Haruhi had a light blush on her face as she remember their kiss. Kaoru nodded

_**"Here you go"**_

**Tracey4t it's you're turn**


	14. Jewelary from a sweetheart

Kaoru took a deep breath as he pulled out a silver box. He glanced over to Hikaru real fast who merely nodded his head.

"Happy Birthday Haruhi," said Kaoru as he opened the box for her. Inside was a full jewelry set. It had a pair of silver earrings with a read diamond in each. There was a bracelet that also had a red diamond in it. And finally a beautiful silver necklace with a matching red diamond as well. .

"Oh wow," said Haruhi.

"Oh my, aren't they lovely!" said Ranka with delight. He took the box from Kaoru to get a better look. "They look so lovely. Almost like royal jewels! They would be so lovely on you Haruhi!"

"I don't know," said Haruhi. "I may be too scared to really put them on. They look so expensive."

"Oh come on Haruhi," said Kaoru. "I had it specially made for you. I made sure they would fit you and everything." He picked up the necklace and held it up to her.

"Will you at least try it on?" he asked.  
>Haruhi bit her lip. It would be considered rude not to at least try it after all the work Kaoru put into making it.<p>

"All right," said Kaoru. He looped the necklace around her neck and fastened.  
>As he did he couldn't help but notice just how close he was to Haruhi. No one was really paying attention to him at the moment. So seizing the opportunity, he leaned down and gently kissed the back of her neck.<p>

"Haruhi is the necklace too tight?" asked Ranka, "Your face is all red."

"Uh no I'm fine," said Haruhi as she touched the necklace with her hands. She couldn't believe that Kaoru had just kissed the back of her neck like that.

"That necklace looks so cute on you Haru-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Yes but that outfit looks all wrong," said Ranka.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"That outfit, it doesn't go with the jewelry at all!" said Ranka.

"Yeah so?" asked Haruhi.

"If you're going to wear such nice things you got to wear the right clothes with it!" said Ranka, "Go change right."

"But Dad," said Haruhi.

"Please Haruhi, Daddy likes seeing you in pretty things!" said Ranka.

"This Daddy too!" said Tamaki.

"Watch it punk!" said Ranka. Then he turned to Kaoru. "You got her the jewelry, why don't you help her find something nicer to wear."

"Um okay," said Kaoru walking down to Haruhi's room.

"Hey, hey, stay out of my room!" said Haruhi running after him.

"Relax Haruhi, I won't go snooping into anything but your closet," said Kaoru opening the closet door.

"That's bad enough!" said Haruhi grabbing his arm.

"Your dad asked me to help you find something new to wear so that's what I'm going to do," said Kaoru pulling his arm free. He looked into the closet at meager dresses she had. "I guess I should have gotten you a dress to go along with the jewels huh? Oh wait I did!" He pulled out a new long silver dress out from the closet.

"What, where did that," said Haruhi, "Hey wait was this all a set by you and my dad?"  
>Kaoru smirked.<p>

"I needed to get the measurements for the jewels somehow," said Kaoru. "Then when your dad pointed out that you didn't have anything that would go with them, I had the dress made for you."  
>Haruhi groaned.<p>

"You got to be kidding me!" she said.

"Look, why not just put it on?" asked Kaoru.

"All right I will. But you have to answer me one question," said Haruhi.

"Sure, what?" asked Kaoru.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Haruhi.  
>Kaoru bit his lip.<p>

"I uh, I don't really know. It just felt right," he said.

"Are you still having problems with your emotions or something?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess you could call it that," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I, I'm sorry you're still having these mixed up emotions. I wish there was something more I could do for you," said Haruhi.

"Well there is one thing," said Kaoru.

"What?" Haruhi barley managed to before Kaoru grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed so hard and passionately that she didn't even realize it when Kaoru had her pinned up against the wall. She didn't fight back once though. She wasn't sure why. Was is because of shock or was it…,

"Haruhi, is everything all right in there?" Ranka suddenly shouted from the other side of the door.  
>Kaoru immediately let go of Haruhi and back away.<p>

"Yeah Dad everything's fine," said Haruhi.

"You've been in there an awful long time," said Ranka.

"Yeah, I was just thanking Kaoru for the new dress," said Haruhi.

"Did you see it? Isn't it nice?" said Ranka happily.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Well hurry up and change! I want to see you in it!" said Ranka.

"Yes Dad," said Haruhi.  
>She turned and looked Kaoru.<p>

"Sorry about that again Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I think you and I need to do some serious talking. We should try finding at time where we can all meet and talk," said Haruhi.

"Yeah that might be best," said Kaoru.

"Do you want to work something out later at school?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah sure, we can do that," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"In the mean time, how about we get you into this dress," said Kaoru holding it up.  
>Haruhi took the dress. Then she looked at Kaoru.<p>

"Out," she said.

"All right," said Kaoru as he walked out of the room and back to the party. He walked over to Hikaru.

"Hey Kaoru, so what did Haruhi think of your other present?" asked Hikaru.

"She liked it. She'll out in it soon," said Kaoru.

"I can't wait to see her in it," said Hikaru. He looked at Kaoru deep into his eyes and took his chin into his hand.

"I think it was a really sweet present Kaoru. You have good taste," he said looking deep into Kaoru's eyes.

"Uh thanks Hikaru," said Kaoru. Both held each other's gaze for a moment, until they heard a door opening.

"Oh here she comes!" said Ranka. All of the other hosts looked eagerly towards the doorway.  
>Haruhi walked in wearing the silver dress along with her necklace.<p>

"Oh my goodness Haruhi!" said Ranka as tears filled his eyes!

"She looks so beautiful," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "Hey uh Kaoru, are you going to be okay going home by yourself after the party?"

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Can you go home alone after the party?" asked Hikaru.

"Why would I want to…," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, where's the rest of the jewelry?" asked Ranka.

"Oh it's right here," said Kaoru grabbing the silver box and handing it to him. Ranka immediately helped Haruhi put on the earrings and bracelet.

"Oh you look almost like a goddess Haruhi!" said Ranka.

"Haru-Chan, it's my turn for you to open my present!" said Hunny.  
>Kaoru looked over at Hikaru as Hunny got his own present ready.<p>

'What did Hikaru mean about me going home alone?' he thought, both scared and suspicious.

**-Tracey4t**

**Hunnylover you're up**

2mins ago


	15. Bunny love from Bunbun

"My turn Haru-chan!" I was a bit nervous to talk to Haruhi since I kissed her but today's her birthday and I want to make this a special day for her. Beside next weekend we can talk everything over. I already put my card into her room underneath her book on her night stand.  
>Haruhi was so beautiful in her silver dress and red jewelry. She looked so elegant and strong but sexy at the same time. I wanted to sneak a kiss like I saw Kaoru did earlier when he was putting on her necklace.<p>

"Thanks Hunny" she looked me in the eyes before she turned away. She took my present and unwrapped the pink paper from the white box. She careful opened the box and she chuckled as she looked into the box. She pulled out bunbunet how looked out of place with Haruhi in her dress. Bunbunet sat on haruhis lap and smiled back at us. Ranka was gushing over the cuteness and having Kyoya take pictures.

"Know we can play house with our bunbuns Haruhi!" She smiled at me and I went in for a hug careful not to get her dress all wrinkled.

"Thank you Hunny I love her." I held on to her a bit longer than I should have but I wanted to touch her. This moment I knew I loved her with all my heart. Not as a friend or as a sister but as a lover and yes a wife one day.

"Haruhi I love you. When we play together let's play married ok. I can be your husband and you my wife, we can have LOTS of fun together." I whispered into her ear quickly before kissing her ear and stepping back.  
>Haruhi was redder than her jewels as she gasped at me. I looked around checking out who saw me. Mori, Kyoya, and Ranka knew but kept to themselves. Tamaki and Hikaru where fight about how they got her expansive present for Haruhi when he didn't. Kaoru was spacing out and concentrating on something.<p>

"Hunny lets put her away for now in my room so she won't get dirty." Haruhi took my hand quickly and lead me to her room.

"What did you mean by all of that? Your confusing me and I can't tell if I like this attention from you or not!" She placed Bunbunet on her bed gently and turned around to face me. She looked flustered and stressed, I made her this way when I promised I wouldn't.

"Haruhi please listen I will tell you latter, but enjoy your birthday! You will understand better tonight. Now let's not keep everyone waiting would you like me to bring you some snacks and tea!" She looked at me suspiciously and nodded her head.

"Fine but you will tell me alright, the other also got my head spinning so please let's talk soon." She calmed down and I smiled brightly at her.

"All right Haruhi I'm sorry I was out of line come on lets go." I took her hand and lead her to the living room Ranka and Tamaki where fighting again. Kaoru and Hikaru where watching the fight between Tamaki and Ranka, and laughing at Tamaki. Kyoya was taking pictures, and Mori was not there.

"What took you so long? Come on if you don't open your presents I can't give you mine last!" Hikaru was jumping up and down waving Haruhi over. I let her go and she walked carefully in her new dress to the others. I walked over to the kitchen where Mori was getting some snacks and tea ready.

"So you love her" Mori knew and he was confronting me for me confessing at such a horrible time.

"I do love her, but I'm ashamed of telling her like this" I looked down at my feet. I was so stupid this was Haruhi's day I shouldn't cause her to worry.

"Talk to her another day, for now just have fun and make sure your in check." I nodded Mori hardly scolded me there was so few time that I could count them on both of my hands. He was serious about Haruhi's feelings.

"Let's bring some snacks out" He grabbed the tray of chips and tea out to our friends. I sat in the kitchen for a minute and I thought the most selfish thing ever. I wanted to win not only the game but Haruhi's love before anyone else got a chance to take her away.

"All right Haruhi I'm sorry I was out of line come on lets go." I took her hand and lead her to the living room Ranka and Tamaki where fighting again. Kaoru and Hikaru where watching the fight between Tamaki and Ranka, and laughing at Tamaki. Kyoya was taking pictures, and Mori was not there.  
>"What took you so long? Come on and open your presents!" Hikaru and Kaoru was jumping up and down waving Haruhi over. I let her go and she walked carefully in her new dress to the others. I walked over to the kitchen where Mori was getting some snacks and tea ready.<p>

"So you love her" Mori knew and he was confronting me for me confessing at such a horrible time.

"I do love her, but I'm ashamed of telling her like this" I looked down at my feet. I was so stupid this was Haruhi's day I shouldn't cause her to worry.

"Talk to her another day, for now just have fun and make sure your in check." I nodded Mori hardly scolded me there was so few time that I could count them on both of my hands. He was serious about Haruhi's feelings.

"Let's bring some snacks out" He grabbed the tray of chips and tea out to our friends. I sat in the kitchen for a minute and I thought the most selfish thing ever. I wanted to win not only the game but Haruhi's love before anyone else got a chance to take her away.

**Haruhi**

I was walking over to my seat when Hikaru intersected me.

"I have to give you my present after everyone leaves alright" He whispers into my ear as he pushed me to my seat and sat me down.

_**"Um ok?"**_ This day kept getting crazier and crazier.

**-Hunnylover**

**The Goddess Of Darkness is next**


	16. Laptop from the demon lord

Kyouya recalled the conversation he had had with the specialist.

_"Yes a mac. That should work just fine."_

_"What color master Ohtori?"_

_"Hm... Black I think. It suits her."_

_"Yes sir. And what of the warranty we talked about?"_

_"Hm... no I don't need to get the warranty." _

_"As you wish Mr. Ohtori."_

He smirked as she held the laptop in his lap along with a packet of sushi both wrapped. He smiled as she started to open her presents.  
>Mori had gotten her a couple new math and science books. He smiled hoping she would like the laptop.<p>

_'Wait why do I care if she likes it or not?' He thought._

He handed her his present. "Here you go Haruhi." He said smiling.  
>She narrowed her eyes but said nothing as she unwrapped her presents starting with the one on top which happened to be the sushi.<p>

She gaped at it and looked up at him. "T-Thank you Kyoya-Senpai." His eye twitched as she called him senpai again.  
>She placed it down beside her and unwrapped the laptop. It was a medium sized shiny black mac with silver flowers on the fronts and a fancy black font that spelled out 'Haruhi'<p>

She smiled at the laptop and let her fingers glide over the letters of her name. "Thank you Kyoya-Sen-" She received a text saying 'Don't call me senpai.' She smiled and glanced at him. "Thank you Kyoya I love it."  
>He smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He said smirking. "I'll go put this sushi in the fridge." She walked into the kitchen unaware of a certain shadow king following her.<p>

He smirked as he watched Haruhi put the sushi away. The moment she turned around she was immediately pinned against the wall. "I told you don't call me senpai." Kyoya said smiling as he kissed her forcefully and passionately before breaking the kiss.**  
><strong>

**"Don't call me senpai again."  
><strong>

**~Goddess of Darkness**

BD-Z is next


	17. Bonsai tree from a gentle giant

"Haruhi" I said simply. Her attention turned towards me curiously. I have to admit Kaoru had done a wonderful job, she looked beautiful.

I cleared my throat as I lifted her birthday present which wasn't wrapped but rather placed in a colorful bag with the words "Happy Birthday" written all over it. Compared to everyone elses gifts so far, mine was simple.

She tentatively took the bag from me. Surprised by the weight of it her eyes widened in curiosity. The twins started chuckling and said something about my gift being exercise equipment.

"Shut up you guys." She rolled her eyes at them before giving me a smile. Her hands went into the bag as she parted the colorful papers.

The expression on her face transformed so many times, from curiosity, to confusion, to surprise, then when she finally lifted it out and saw it, she blushed.

She carefully placed the bonsai tree on the table in front of her. Her finger gently touched the bridge as her blush grew even more.

"You gave her a plant?" Hikaru scoffed. His brother started laughing.

Tamaki looked extremely impressed. "It's so simple, but... it that all?"

"Takashi, It looks just like the tree in the meditation room." Mistukuni cooed over it, his face seemed to registered Haruhi's reaction but he kept his silence about it.

"It is." I said.

Tamaki waled about how creative it was that I didn't spend any money on a gift. Though from the look on Kyoya's face he wasn't too thrilled by his friends comment. Or it could be because of how loud the reaction was.

Haruhi eventually broke her silence and looked at me. "Thank you." She whispered. "It brings back a really nice memory."

Now it was my turn to blush, which I will admit, dose not happen very often.

I was happy she accepted it. And I watched as she lifted it up and took it to her room. When she came out she looked even more red then before as she came over to hug me. She kept her voice low when she said, "I thought I went too far that day."

I squeezed her back. "No, you didn't go too far. It was a nice memory for me too."

"Can we talk about it again? It really helped last time. Even though I made thing more difficult."

"I will always be there for you." I said calmly as she gave me one last squeeze.

I was grateful to see that the squabble between Ranka and Tamaki had distracted the majority of the group from our conversation. Mistukuni, however, didn't seem fooled. I should finally give him an answer.

When I let her go, she went back to settle the fight. I went to sit besides Mistukuni who was giving me a darting glare.

"You love her too." He accused.

I nodded and hummed.

"Are you pursuing her?" Mistukuni's face was softening into worry.

"I will" I paused and watched her push Tamaki down into his seat. Her face was no longer flustered in embarrassment. She was back to the girl we are used to seeing. "But I'm not going to be too forward. She has too much of that."

Mistukuni nodded. "She does have a lot of that. I'm not gonna give up though."

"I know."

"And you shouldn't either." He tilted his head to get a good look at my face. "We both need to do our best."

I nodded at him in agreement. We both will do our best

**BD-Z**

**Haruhi Hitachiin is next**


	18. Surpise from a lover!

Hikaru watched as the others said their goodbyes from the comfort of Haruhi's couch, and after what seemed like an eternity, Haruhi finally closed the door, and shooed her nosey dad into his bedroom.

"So..." Haruhi started, with a bit of confusion and curiosity in her voice. "how come you wanted to give me my present after everyone left?"

Hikaru stood up, took Haruhi's hands in his, and looked her straight in the eye. "Because it's special," he said, full-heartedly. Haruhi was taken slightly aback at this, a blush clearly finding its way onto her cheeks.

"Hi-Hikaru..." She said, flustered. As she opened her mouth to say something else, Hikaru placed a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Just follow me," He said, leading her out of her apartment and to another flight of stairs. Haruhi was very confused at where Hikaru could possibly be taking her that was upstairs in her apartment complex, until it hit her, making her stop completely.

"Hikaru, it better not be a helicopter." she deadpanned, ready to explode him at any moment, though.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, it's not. Now come on, before we miss it." Hikaru said, jumping two stairs at a time. Haruhi sighed and followed him up to the third story. He quickly walked down the hall, and to the emergency exit stairs which also lead to the roof.

"Come on Haruhi, I know you'll love it." He said as he climbed up the stairs, a very agitated girl behind him.

As soon as Haruhi stepped foot onto the roof, Hikaru's hand clasped over her eyes, almost making her fall off the roof.

"HIKARU!" she yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?" Hikaru wrapped his other arm around her waist, and kissed her temple, making her blush.

"I just want it to be a surprise," He soothed as he walked her to the other side of the roof, and sat her down. As he removed his hand from her eyes,  
>Haruhi looked around to see what the hell was going on.<p>

She was sitting on a light blue blanket with Hikaru on her left, who was holding a golden, medium sized box in his lap.

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi," He said in the softest, most heartwarming tone he could muster.

Haruhi took the box from him, and was about to open it when Hikaru spoke up.

"I know Kaoru got you something similiar, but I really think you'll still appreciate it," He said with a slight blush lining his cheeks.

Haruhi untied the golden ribbon carefully, and placed it aside. She then removed the top of the golden box, and gasped silently. Inside the box was what looked like a cream colored cashmere scarf, and matching gloves.

"Hikaru, you really shouldn't have. I mean, this must have cost you a fortune, just for a scarf and gloves!" Haruhi exclaimed. Hikaru smiled and shook his head, while Haruhi gave him a perplexed look.

"it didn't cost me anything, because I made it. And look," he said, turning it over. In very small writing on the end, it wrote:

"Haruhi Fujioka, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you. Hikaru."

Haruhi's blushed darkened, and so did Hikaru's. "Hika... Hikaru... that's..."

"Wait... there's more..." He said, helping her up, and taking her to the edge of the roof.

Looking down, Haruhi saw one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

On the road, in chalk, was a beautiful mural of the ocean sunset at Karuizawa - the place they spent summer vacation last year. In the middle of the mural was the silhouette of a teenaged boy and girl holding hands. Down at the bottom of the mural, it said "Happy Birthday Haruhi - From Hikaru."

"Oh my... God..." Haruhi said," Hikaru... this is... that is..."

But before she could finish her sentence, Hikaru grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a passionate and heated kiss, which sent her spiralling.

Caught up in the moment, Haruhi (quite eagerly) returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, the two broke apart, panting.

"Haruhi... I love you." He said, pressing his forehead against hers, arms wrapped around her waist.

"I... I love you too, Hikaru.." She said. "I really do. But, I can't rush into anything at the moment, there's a lot of things I need to deal with first.. I hope you understand."

"Of course," Hikaru said, a little dejected, but not letting it show. "I'll always be here for you, though, remember that."

"I don't think I could." Haruhi laughed as she removed her arms from around his neck and he released his grasp on her waist.

"Alright. Well I guess it's time to go back now, it's getting dark," he stated, rolling up the blanket.

"Well duh," She answered, rolling her eyes. Hikaru held her hand as the walked back to her apartment. Once they arrived, Haruhi turned to look at him.

"Today... that was really sweet of you. I never knew you cared that much to go... this far, just to make my Birthday special. Thank you." She said, smiling.

"Only for you, Haruhi," he said, smiling back at her. "I guess I should get going huh?"

"Yeah, probably," she sighed. "See you tomorrow in homeroom?"

"Yeah..." he answered. "Oh and are we still on for Saturday?"

Haruhi didn't think at all before answering. "Yeah of course."

Hikaru gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading towards the stairs and out of view.

Haruhi touched her lips, which were tingling from the quick kiss, all thw while smiling.

"See you on Saturday..." she whispered. Then it hit her. Kyoya made a date with her that night as well.**  
><strong>

**"Shit"**

**-Haruhi Hitachiin**


	19. Minus One for the King

"She didn't even like it"Tamaki walked down the stair case of his mansion feeling like his feet were weights

'Haruh.. I just want to see you happy with me! huh?'Tamaki paused right there on the second to the last step on the stair case

"I want her.. to be happy with me.. me...because..."He stood there motionless with a shockered look on his face. His hand covered his mouth as his eyes stared into nothingness

"Tamaki are you okay?"One of th maids asked as the staff slowly surrounded him, of course he'd have them call him by his first name

"I...I..."Tamaki legs began to shake as his fac flushed red, his hands lowered to the sides

"Do you not feel well?"

"Should we call your father?"

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"Perhaps he's lost his teddy bear again"

"Maybe we should call to have another flown in"

"I LOVE HARUHI FUJIOKA!"Tamaki blurted out as the staff went quite and just watched as Tamaki tired to clam himself

"I love her"Tamaki whispred softly with tears in his eyes as he looked down at his staff that were all smiling

"We know you do"

**-Club Hours-**

'This is just awkward'Haruhi sat there smiling at hr guests but couldn't hlp but notice everyones eyes on her

'And that's not helping at all'Haruhi looked to her right to see Tamaki giving her this sad look then turning away whenever she bothred to look over at him

"Ahem"Tamaki made his way over to Tamaki ignoring his guests

"Tamaki where are you going?" One of th girls touched his arm to hold him

"I just have to see Haruhi"Tamaki brushed th girl asid without giving it much thought and walked over to Haruhi

"Haruhi how are you?"Tamaki voice was a bit strained as he stood there next to her

"Uh.. I'm good, how about you Tamaki senpai?"Haruhi looked up at him with a suspicious look in her eyes

"I..I... I DON'T WANT YOU CALLING ME SENPAI ANYMORE!"Tamaki blurted out with his face the color of the random roses he would pull out

"Oh my"

"Their getting informal!"

"How cute!"

"Alright.. Souh?"Haruhi didn't really understand what he was saying

"Souh? NO NO NO! Call me Tamaki okay? Pretty please?"Tamaki got down on his knees and pleaded like a child

"Tamaki get up you're breaking charater"A very annoyed sounding Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the collar and pulled him back to his feet

"I apology ladies, our king is under alot of stress right now"Kyoya pushed Tamaki away holding his host smile

"No! I want to talk to Haruhi!"Tamaki broke out of Kyoyas grip and ran back to Haruhi

"Tamaki we can talk after our guests leave"Haruhi tried to remain clam as both hers and Tamakis guests started to look rather sad

"No we can't! I need to tell you now!"Tamaki whined as he stood next to her running his fingers through his hair

"Fine, excuse me ladies I'm very sorry about this"Haruhi apologized and quickly followed Tamaki to the side as all the hosts turned their attention to them for a moment

"What is it?"The annoyence in her voice was hidden now as they whispered in the corner

"Haruhi I...I"Tamaki held his hands out as they shook nervously

"He's losing cilents, Tamaki back to work now"Kyoya walked over and litterally yanked Tamaki away from Haruhi

"B-but I"Tamaki felt himself being dragged back as Haruhi slowly shrank

_**"You've already lost one client"**_


	20. Locking Doors

Kaoru watched from his seat as the poor girl Tamaki had absent mindedly brushed aside ran out of the room crying.

"Tamaki you idiot!" she shouted as ran.

"Why is that whenever the boss makes a girl run off they shout that?" he said.

"Uh Kaoru?"

"Huh?" said Kaoru looking back to his own guests who were staring at him and Hikaru, waiting for them to do something.

"Sorry ladies," said Hikaru, "It's just that scene reminded us of a sad time Kaoru had such a nasty fight. Poor Kaoru ran off crying as

well."

"Hikaru," said Kaoru, "You promised you never tell that story. It was such a sad time."

"I'm sorry Kaoru," said Hikaru placing his hands on Kaoru's face and pulling him close, "It just that, that story reminds me that no matter what I can never let you go ever again!"

"Hikaru," said Kaoru.  
>Their guest squealed.<p>

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, "You're so close to me right now. I can't help but feel the need to kiss you."

"Huh?" said Hikaru.  
>The girl squealed even louder.<p>

"Hey Kaoru that wasn't a part of the act," whispered Hikaru.

"I, I, know," said Kaoru.

"Then what's with the adlib?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh well," said Kaoru.

"Huh?" said the girls once they realized the two weren't fawning over each other.

"Is everything all right?" asked one.

"Kaoru this really isn't the best time to be talking about this," said Hikaru.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but you were so close that I felt tempted to kiss

you," said Kaoru.  
>The girls all looked at each other confused.<p>

"Is this a part of the act or what?"

"Do you want us to leave?"

"Huh?" said Hikaru and Kaoru both looking at their guests.

"Oh-no ladies, Kaoru's just being silly," said Hikaru letting go of his brother's face and looking at his guests.

"Yeah, that's it silly," said Kaoru as he stood up.

"Kaoru?" said Hikaru.

"I'm just stepping out for a moment," said Kaoru as he hastily headed out the door. Haruhi watched him as he ran out.

'Maybe it's time we had that talk we agreed to have,' she thought.

"Excuse me ladies, I'll be right back," she said as she stood up.

"Sure Haruhi," said her guests.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm just going to go get Kaoru and bring him back," said Haruhi.

"No Haruhi, No, Don't Go!" said Tamaki as he grabbed her and held her close.  
>"Senpai let me go!" said Haruhi.<p>

"I told you not to call me that!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, you've all ready done enough for me today! Give me some space!" said Haruhi as she shoved Tamaki off her and ran to the door.

"Kaoru, Kaoru," Haruhi called out as she ran down the hall looking for him.  
>She stopped when she came to a door that was open just a cracked. She looked in where she saw Kaoru sitting on a couch looking upset.<p>

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi as she walked into the room.  
>Kaoru looked up at her surprised.<p>

"Oh, hi Haruhi," he said.

"What is this place?" asked Haruhi looking around the room that

was set up like a fancy lounge at some restaurant or club.

"Oh it's just a student lounge," said Kaoru, "You know a place student may want to hang out when they're not in class."

"Oh," said Haruhi. She went and closed the doors behind her. As she did Kaoru could hear a click.

"Did you just lock the door?" he asked.

"Yes," Haruhi admitted as she walked over to him and sat down on the couch across from him.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"I just wanted to talk to you like I promised and didn't want to risk getting interrupted," said Haruhi.

"Oh, okay," said Kaoru.

"So am I right in assuming you're still getting confused about your

real feelings?" asked Haruhi as she took his hand into hers.

"Yeah," said Kaoru sounding ashamed.

"Kaoru what could help you really come to terms to what you're feeling?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. I look at Hikaru and think, 'I want him!' But then I look at you and think 'I want you!' Then I see the two of you and think, 'I want the both to be happy!' It's so confusing!"  
>Haruhi got up and moved next to him.<p>

"Kaoru," she said, "I'm going to tell what's it is you should. All I can tell is that you're going to have to make up your mind about which one of those scenarios makes you the happiest and that's the one you should go for."  
>Kaoru looked up at her.<p>

"And if there's anyway I can help just asked," said Haruhi.

"There might be one way," said Kaoru.

'Oh I wonder what that could be,' Haruhi thought as Kaoru leaned over and kissed her again. She sat and let him kiss her as long as he wanted.

"Feel any better?" she asked once he stopped.

"Not really to be honest," said Kaoru, "It's just leaves me feeling more confused."

"I don't know if there's anything that help you then," said Haruhi.

"No, I still like getting to kiss you," said Kaoru as he pulled her close and kissed her again. Haruhi was surprise that this one was done with a lot more force.

"Kaoru," Haruhi managed to get out in the brief few seconds Kaoru had to stop to breath, "Kaoru what are you doing?"

"Guess I'm getting a little carried away huh?" he said.

"Uh just a little, ahhhh," she started to moan at the feel of Kaoru started to bull her blazer away and kissed her neck that wasn't

being covered by her shirt.

"I, I can't help myself all of a sudden Haruhi," said Kaoru in between kisses. Haruhi could feel her body being pressed down onto the couch by Kaoru.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi. Kaoru suddenly stopped and sat up.

"I'm, I'm sorry Haruhi," he said looking down at her. "I guess I went extremely too far! I am so sorry!"  
>He tired to get up from the couch only to have Haruhi grab him arm and stop him.<p>

"Kaoru, wait," she said.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Kaoru.

"I was just going to say, if this help you can go on," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"You can keep kissing me if you want," said Haruhi.

"Really, you're okay with this?" said Kaoru as he slowly started to lay down on her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Haruhi.

"Okay then," said Kaoru as he stared to suck at her neck again.

"You just let me know when to stop."

"Okay," said Haruhi. She closed her eyes as she felt Kaoru continue to kiss her neck. She wasn't sure how long it was that she let Kaoru do that until she started to feel Kaoru undo her tie and throw it to the floor. He then started to unbutton the top few buttons on her shirt.

"Don't be scared," she heard Kaoru whisper, "I just wanted to kiss more of your neck."

"O, okay then," whispered Haruhi. She could really feel Kaoru sucking at her now. The warmth from his kisses was heating her up big time.

"Kaoru?" she said.

"Yeah?" said Kaoru.

"Will you please just go ahead and take off the rest of my shirt? I'm too hot," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Kaoru. He finished unbuttoning the shirt as he sat and pulled Haruhi with him. He then slowly pulled the shirt off of her, his mouth never once leaving it spot on her neck.  
>Haruhi moaned as he did. Once her shirt was completely off, she threw her arms around Kaoru and pulled him closer to her.<p>

"Haruhi, you don't think we're going too fast do you?" Kaoru whispered.

"Too late now," said Haruhi.

"So if I were to take off my shirt?" said Kaoru.

"Go ahead," said Haruhi.  
>Kaoru let go of her and quckily threw the thing off. Both Haruhi and Kaoru started at each other for a moment, each more or less with a bare top. Immediately they threw themselves at each other and started to kiss each other! The body heat coming from the two of them was unbelievable.<p>

"Kaoru are you feeling extremely warm right now?" asked Haruhi.  
>"You have no idea!" said Kaoru laying back down and pulling Haruhi down with him. She hastily started to kiss her again. Haruhi had to fight to her lips away from him.<p>

"I was just saying because, I was wondering if we should maybe…," Haruhi started to say.

"You want to take off more clothes?" asked Kaoru.

"Kind of," said Haruhi.  
>Kaoru blushed red. All they have left on were their pants. If they took those off then that would just leave them in their underwear!<p>

"Haruhi are you sure?" said Kaoru, "Remember you can stop me at any moment!"

"I know and I will when I want to, but right now I don't," said Haruhi, "I don't know if it's the heat of the moment or if it's something else. But right now I want you Kaoru Hitachiin to be my first."  
>Kaoru eyes got really wide at that comment.<p>

"For real?" he said.

"Only if you don't want to, I won't make you do anything you don't want either I swear!" said Haruhi.

"Maybe it'll help me," said Kaoru. "All right I pleasure you if you really want to."

"Yeah but we better hurry before we're discovered or one of us changes our minds," said Haruhi as she got off Kaoru real fast and started to undo her belt to her pants.

"Oh right," said Kaoru as he too jumped up and started to take off his pants. Both turned and looked at the other in their underwear.  
>"I never realized just how great your body looks," said Kaoru as he gawked at her.<p>

"You as well," said Haruhi.

"So are you ready?" asked Kaoru.

"Are we just going to do this here on the couch?" asked Haruhi.

"That's works for me," said Kaoru.

"All right then, hang on a minute," said Haruhi as she reached

behind and undid her bra. Kaoru's eyes almost looked like they were going to pop out!

"Are we still doing this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, yeah we are," said Kaoru as he quickly took off his boxers. He pulled Haruhi close and helped pull the last bit of clothing she had off before kissing her again. In the heat of passion the both found their way back to lying down on the couch, their warm lips fully immersed in each other's.

"Haruhi, I'm going to do it now," Kaoru warned kissing in-between her breasts.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," she started to moan as Kaoru pushed his way into her.

"Does it hurt?" asked Kaoru.

"A little, but its okay," said Haruhi, "I can handle it."

"I'm glad, I'm glad. Haruhi I think I love you!" said Kaoru before he too started to moan.

"I think I love you too!" Haruhi shouted.

Back as the club room, more and more guest were starting to leave.

"This is doing bad for numbers," said Kyoya.

"Where's Haruhi and Kaoru all ready? Shouldn't they be back by now!" said Tamaki.

"They said they had to talk," said Hikaru.

"Still though, shouldn't they be back?" asked Hunny, "Should we go look for them?"

"If you want to you may," said Kyoya. He too was rather curious what was keeping them.

"Ah, ah," Haruhi moaned as she lay on the couch with Kaoru trying to catch her breath. "Do you think we've been here long enough?"

"Probably, let's get dressed and go back," said Kaoru, though he really wasn't looking forward to seeing Tamaki, Kyoya or Hikaru's mad faces for being so late.  
>They were just about done dressing when they heard what sounded like the door handle jiggling.<p>

_**"Hey why is this door locked?" they both Hunny asked from the other side.**_

_**-Tracey4t**_


	21. Crying Bunnies

For the last couple weeks I haven't really been hosting, I was busy trying to figure out my feelings for Haruhi and I haven't been myself. Kyoya been nice and let me take the easy jobs with some new guest. It's time for me to do my job. I sat at my table and waited for my guest to come. Mori was hosting by himself since he has been getting a lot more guest then usual. I was watching Tamaki try to confess his love to Haruhi but he epic failed. Kyoya dragged him away in the end it was funny to watch. Then on top of that he lost a guest and she called him baka! When will Tamaki ever learn? Finally someone pulled out the chair in front of mine.

"Hello Hunny" It was Reiko. She is from the black magic club. One day I dropped bunbun and she stepped on him. She was sorry so I forgave her. Then she tried to curse me! I'm ok it was a love curse Takashi stopped her and I told her she had to get over her fears, for me to like her. Reiko was trying hard to improve herself, she was so cute and respectable trying to make herself better.

"Hello Reiko how you been doing?" I smiled my host smile at her. She looked happy and she looked away.

"I'm doing well the curses I have set to protect you have been going very well" I thought that was a bit much but she so cute wanted to protect me.

"Well that's good thanks Reiko-chan!" She looked back at me and smiled a little smile. Reiko was my crush up untll I finally figured out if I loved Haruhi or not. I still love her a bit but I think I love Haruhi more than her.

Reiko had this suddenly blank look in her eyes for about a minute and then she came back. What was that about?

"Um Reiko-chan are you ok?" She quickly went into her bag and got some sort of rocks and sticks out with skulls on them. She throws them on the table and looked intensely at them.

"Hunny I saw a premonitions and I have just read the stones." She looked at very excited.

"Um what they say." This was weird but I think it was cute she seemed excited about this.

"This day will change the host club. Everything will get more complicated. For you this will be a painful and confusing journey but your love and future wife is in this room. I will not tell you who because one must travel their own path their own way." Reiko stood up and smiled at me. She did something unsuspected and hugged me. I was shock Reiko has always been afraid to show her emotions about me. What she said was true? Was she talking about Haruhi? My wife is in the room I looked around there were at least 20 girls in this room.  
>Reiko was starting to leave when she turned around and made a weird sign in the air and looked to each host and made the same sign.<p>

"That was for protection and luck for each of you." She walked out of the room. No one noticed her and she left like a quite breeze. Takashi came over to me.

"What was that?" He was concerned and a bit shaken at the act Reiko put on. He was afraid she might try to harass me again.

"She told me my wife is in this room. She gave us all protection and luck on our love ahead." Takashi looked down at me like I have gone insane maybe I have.

"Would you like to sit down with me?" Takashi took my cake and led me to his table. The girls who just noticed us where blushing a deep red.

"I'm sorry ladies but until my next appointment may I sit with you? I will be quite." They all nodded their heads and Takashi hosts the girls. I sat in peace eating my unfinished cake. I'm not going to think much at what Reiko said for two reasons. One the future changes all the time and second because like she said I have to live my own life so I will.

Suddenly Kaoru and Haruhi bolted from the room and quickly left. Kyoya took charge. He told Haruhi and Kaoru's guest that they were done for the day but Hikaru could still host. He came over to me and had me guest some of the guest how still wanted to be hosted.  
>"Oh Hana and Sakara you to usually get hosted by Kaoru and Haruhi right, why don't you come sit with me!" They both came over to my table and I served them drinks and some pastries. It was fun hosting my new guest I could act less cutesy because they didn't know my act. I actually enjoyed talking to both of them like Kaoru and Haruhi they were a bit calmer and relaxed. We just talked and ate until time was up. They both said they request me again. This was very stress releasing.<p>

My guest had to be hosted though. They came over and gushed at me and I wasn't really in the mood. I wanted peace and quiet. My head stated to hurt I love these girls their nice and sweet but I just need non hyper active guest at the moment. "Hello Mel-chan, Meme-chan, and Yuki-chan how are you doing today!" with these girls I just sat around acting innocent and eating cake they don't let me talk much.

"We're great Hunny! You're so lovely today!" Meme-chan squealed. I haven't done anything though except look at her. These girls been a bit annoying lately, I just want Haruhi.

"That's nice to her would you like some cake?" I was serving their favorites but only half a serving I heard that the girls where going on a diet.

"Sure!" we ate cake and I was getting bored listening to the giggle and fan girl dancing in their seat anytime I moved. Mel-chan was quiet today she was calmer and watching me closely.

"Hunny are you feeling ok?" No I'm not ok I'm frustrated and tired of playing this game and you girls are not helping.

"Yeah my tummy is a bit funny." The other two fusses over me while Mel-chan just stood back. I needed everything to look fine or else everyone would worry.

"Mel-chan could you please poor me some tea my tummy at bit upset, now that you mentioned it."

She couldn't resist and she went in to Moe mode. They all fawned over me playing up the "my tummy feels funny" act. It was almost time for them to leave and they were still going at it. I am exhausted. It was finally time for them to go. Mel-chan looked around to me and leaned over the table and whispered into my ear.

"If you're not feeling well, maybe you should take fewer guests." She laughed a loud beautiful laugh and skipped out of the room. I'm a so transparent that even my guest can tell? I need some clean air, and when are Haruhi and Kaoru coming back already! Then I heard Kyoya, Tamaki and Hikaru talking.

"This is doing badly for numbers," said Kyoya.

"Where are Haruhi and Kaoru all ready? Shouldn't they be back by now!" said Tamaki.

"They said they had to talk," said Hikaru.

"Still though, shouldn't they be back?" I asked, I wanted to leave the room and get some fresh air, and if I find them I could watch Kaoru and check up on Haruhi. "Should we go look for them?"

"If you want to you may," said Kyoya. He too was rather curious what was keeping them. I got up from my seat and walked down the hall I was going to check in the lounge room since it be empty for them to use so they may have gone in there to talk.

"Hey why is this door locked?" I tried opening the door and it was locked! I knocked on the door.

"Kaoru, Haruhi are you in there!" I didn't hear an answer. What if Haruhi was in trouble!

"BUN-BUN KICK!" the door crashed to the floor and there standing in shock both half naked Haruhi and Kaoru looked shamefully down to the ground.

"We um I can explain." The others were rushing down the hall. I felt so angry and sad he was doing stuff with her. It was Kaoru fault now I can't be her first, I can't love her first, and her first was gone taken by THAT TWIN! I was mad but I am reasonable and I knew that the others finding out were bad. They couldn't be caught that ruin everything. I took them both as they grabbed their clothes and shoved them into the bathrooms. The others hadn't reached the door yet I got back into the room and but on my sad face. Takashi and Hikaru came in first.

"WHAT THE FUDGE HAPPENED HERE!" Hikaru was freaking out and Tamaki was also in shock. Kyoya sighed and pulled out his calculator.

"Are you ok?" Takashi checked me over for any cuts.

"No it was jus

"No it was just I heard a scream from the lounge it sounded like Kaoru, but the door was locked. I kicked it down and there was Kaoru, Haruhi and a bug! Kaoru ran inside the bathroom and Haruhi took the poor spider and squished it! She just flushed it down the toilet!" I cried for the imaginary dead bug. Kaoru came out when I was telling the story. He was trying to cover up the humiliating lie and his brother was laughing at him. Haruhi came out and Tamaki jumped on her and cried at how she was so brave killing the spider for her brother. Tamaki turned around and scolded Kaoru for being afraid of the bug and not protecting Haruhi.

Kyoya was just upset the host club would have to pay the repair.

Takashi knew better though he knew I was covering up something. After cleaning up a bit we left. Takashi was coming in my limo tonight.

"That's not really what happens" He wanted to know what really happened.

"It's not my place to say" He looked at my frustrated and almost crying face. He leaned over handed me bunbun and held me while I cried. I really wanted to know what Reiko meant right now

**-Hunnylover**


	22. Hikarus True Desire

Hikaru and Kaoru sat across from each other in the back of their oversized limo. It was unusually quiet, and Hikaru knew something big had happened with Kaoru and Haruhi. He was already fearing the worst: that they were... going out.

Hikaru hesistated for a moment, but quickly shook away his doubt and spoke up.

"Kaoru, tell me the truth. What happened between you and Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, wresting his chin in his hands, elbows resting on the table that divided them.

"When?" Kaoru asked, obviously trying to avoid the question. Hikaru just glared at him.

"You know when." Hikaru shot back, a hint of anger in his voice.

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru..." He started. "I... I don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

Hikaru's face softened. His anxiousness was killing him, yes, but he cared deeply about his brother. If Kaoru didn't feel comfortable talking about, Hikaru would wait. He loved Kaoru.

"We're almost home." Hikaru commented. "But Kaoru, when you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thank you, Hika." Kaoru said as he slid out of the seat and got out the car.

"Anytime Kao."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Day~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The worry was killing Hikaru. Kaoru had never kept something to himself longer than 3 hours before, and since it's been 6 hours since Hikaru approached him, it must be really bad.

Hikaru was standing outside the library, where he knew Kaoru was, probably sketching a new design for their fall collection. His hand trembled before he gripped it hard and pulled it open.

There Kaoru was, sitting at one of the tables, with (Hikaru called it) a sketchbook and pencil in hand. He glanced up at the noise of the door opening, and smiled warmly at Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru, what's up?" Kaoru asked as he placed his pencil down.

"Nothing much," Hikaru started as he pulled out his chair. "I'm just worried about you. Can we please talk now? I'll always love you, no matter what. You're my brother."

Kaoru sighed.

"Hikaru, you have to promise not get mad at me. Please." Kaoru pleaded.

"I promise Kaoru. Now please, tell me."

Kaoru diverted his eyes.

"I... had sex with Haruhi." Kaoru said, tears threatening at his eyes.

"YOU WHAT?" Hikaru exploded pushing out his chair and standing up.

"Hikaru, please don't be mad at me! You promised!" Kaoru said, tears streaming down his face.

"HOW COULD YOU, KAORU HITACHIIN! HOW COULD YOU?" Hikaru yelled, tears falling from his eyes as well.

At this point Kaoru was sobbing widly. Hikaru slammed the table with all his power, and made one of the legs colapse, causing the several books and pencils that were placed there to roll off.

After hearing the crash, quite a few of the staff ran down the hall to the library. As the doors opened, Hikaru found himself being closed upon, forcing him to run deep into the library.

"Hikaru wait!" Kaoru called, still sobbing.

Kaoru tried to chase his brother, but Hikaru had always been better in sports, especially running.

Hikaru turned a few corners, and was quickly lost inside the walls of the library, finally able to release all of his grief.

He sobbed to himself for what seemed like hours, until he heard Kaoru's faint calling getting closer and closer.

Hikaru stuffed himself into corner, in hopes of evading his brother. He was out of luck.

Kaoru ran down the coridor towards his brother and quickly latched onto his brother.

"Hikaru, Hikaru I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry,"Kaoru repeated, hugging his brother.

"Hikaru, I know you love Haruhi, I'm so so sorry, it's just... she just..." Kaoru babbled, crying streams of tears.

Finally, Hikaru spoke up.

"It's not about Haruhi." He said, sobbing to himself.

"Then what is, Hikaru? Why are you so mad at me?" Kaoru asked, trying to get his brother to hug him.

_**"Kaoru... I... I wanted to be your first."**_

**-Haruhi Hitachiin**


	23. Type Type Type

"Our numbers are going down every day"Kyoya sat there looking at the recent guest list and couldn't help but notice how many guests they'd lost

'Those idiots'Looks up Kyoya saw Tamaki staring at Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru acting a bit...less loving then they should, Mori and Honey both seemed distracted and staring off into space

"At this rate I'm going to have to start selling their clothes"Kyoya opened his laptop and saw the recent sells of pencils and other small objects that belonged to him and the other hosts

"Goodbye Ladies thank you"Haruhi shows two of her guests to the door and walked back towards her seat

'At least Haruhi is keeping her nunmbers'Kyoya thought as he looked at Haruhis chart and noticed how her numbers were stable and unmoved

"Perhaps I should reward her, I still have that date planned with her, but perhaps I should sent her a gift"Kyoya pulled up a brower window and started to scan the internet for a gift

'I wonder if she's even used the laptop yet'He typed away without even noticing the three guests that Hikaru and Kaoru just lost with their lack of brotherly love

**-Haruhi-**

'It's oddly empty today'Haruhi looked around the club room as she sat alone. For once it was actually quite with only a small amount of noise being caused by the twins.

"Is that all I had today?"Looking over to the clock Haruhi noticed there wass still a good 30 minutes till club ours were over and everyone but her still had at least one guest

'I guess Kyoya wouldn't mind if went over and talked to him right?'Haruhi stood up from her seat and walked over to Kyoya who seemed to actually be stressing over the work before him

"Is everything alright Kyoya?"Haruhi looked over his shoulder to see he was pressing the pencil down extermly hard against the paper

"Yes, is something wrong Haruhi, why aren't you working?"If it had been anyone but her there would have been anger in his voice, but this time there was nothing but curiousity

"They left early, mind if I stay here with you for a bit?"Haruhi pulled up the chair next to him and sat down

"That'd be wonderful Haruhi"There was a bit of what seemed to be happiness in his voice as Kyoya shuffled his paper work away and turned towards her

"You can keep working.."Haruhi looked at the stack of papers then back at Kyoya whos seemd to look a bit less stressed now. His eyes seemed to lighten a bit as he ran his fingers through his hair that seemed to actually be disobeying him today

"I can finish the work after, I'm a bit out of sorts today"Kyoya answered honestly as he leaned onto his hand and grinned

'You kept me up all night'Kyoya thought as he remembered how strained he was with thought of her the night before

"Here"Haruhi scooted a bit closer and started to fix his hair for him. Her fingers gently touched the edges of his hair and almost in a petting motion she ran her hand through it

"My dad used to do this to my hair"Haruhi commented as she contuined not noticing how Kyoya stiffened slightly and then begant to relax

'She's extermly compassionate, she's make a lovely mother, and a wonderful wi-...I'm thinking a bit too far ahead'Kyoya smirked widely as he catch a glimse of Hikaru and Kaoru glaring at him as Haruhi fixed his hair

"There all better"Haruhi sat back down next to him with an accomplished look on her face

"Thank you Haruhi"Kyoya placed his hand over hers and without even thinking about it he bent down and placed a light kiss on her hand

"Kyoya not here!"Haruhi whispered softly as she pulled her hand away from him slightly embrassed

"Why not? And I have something to tell you Haruhi, I just realized it recently"Kyoya pulled out his lap top and placed it in front of her

"Because someone could see us"Haruhi watched as Kyoya pulled up a blank work document

"Haruhi"Kyoya typed quickly and then turned the screen towards her. There on the screen in bold letters it read I love you Haruhi Fujioka

'He loves me?'Haruhi looked at the words on the screen and felt her heart clench slightly. Her fingers moved to the key board and she began to type

"I was hoping for that responds"Kyoya looked at the screen that read I love you too Kyoya Otoori

"You know.. I don't just love you.."Haruhi whisperd feeling a bit guilty now but Kyoya was already very well aware of that

_**"But by the end of this, you'll love me the most"**_

_**-Gbaby808**_


	24. Always Understanding

I waited until after the club was over before I approached Haruhi. I wanted to  
>discover the truth from her lips. Something was troubling Mitskuni and it made<br>him close off. He wouldn't even come clean with me, even though I knew he was  
>lying about what he saw when he broke down that door. Whatever it was, I had<br>deep urge to find out.

Haruhi was herself as usual, but like I mentioned, Mitsukuni was distant. Even  
>the twins were not in their usual mood. It didn't feel right. After Haruhi had<br>finished with her last guest, she spent the remainder of her time in  
>conversation with Kyoya. So I waited patiently for her time to free up.<p>

When she finally ended her day and went to gather her stuff, I came up beside  
>her.<p>

"Haruhi," I said calmly when she looked up at me. I reached down and took her  
>bag from her hand carefully. "Can we talk?"<p>

"Sure" She said, but her eyes were flicking over the other members of the  
>club. She paused a moment as she lingered on the twins then quickly as if<br>pretending she hadn't done it in the first place, looked back up at me and  
>smiled.<p>

Together we walked out of the room, and down the hall without speaking. I  
>waited until we exited the building before i asked.<p>

"Something is bothering Mitsukuni. It has to do with when he found you and  
>Kaoru. Will you tell me?"<p>

She suddenly looked nervous and began to fidget. This was not like Haruhi at  
>all. We walked a bit farther, away from where anyone else could possibly hear<br>us, and we lingered in silence during this time.

Eventually she took a deep breath. "I am really confused about stuff right  
>now."<p>

"Hmm?" I asked, indicadicating i wanted her to continue.

"It's just that.. this love stuff is … complicated." She sighed aloud.  
>"Mori-senpai, do you love me too?"<p>

As direct and blunt as she is, I didn't expect this question. She paused in  
>her tracks and stared up at me. Her eyes were pleading me to answer quickly.<br>So I nodded.

"Yes."

A moment passed between us before she spoke again. "Does it bother you that I am unsure, that I don't know who it is I want? I.. I love you too, I love all  
>of you but.. like i said.. It's confusing."<p>

I thought for a moment, then placed my hand on her head. "You have a big  
>heart. Take your time."<p>

She seemed to like that but her face grew somber again before she looked away from me.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said softly.

My body relaxed and I felt myself becoming concerned for her. Though my mind  
>had popped back to the original question. "Will you tell me?"<p>

She didn't' look back up. "Honey-senpai saw me with Kaoru."

I knew she was in the room with him so this didn't surprise me but when she  
>didn't say anything further the second meaning began to sink in. She was with<br>Kaoru, did she mean…?

"You were.. intimate with him?" I broached the phrase as softly as i could. If  
>it was merely kissing, that was fine. Mitsukuni would get over it eventually.<br>If, however, it was something more, then the hurt might be deeper.

Haruhi's slow nod confirmed the intimacy, but her words made it clear. "We  
>weren't dressed when he broke the door down. He covered for us, even though he didn't need to."<p>

I reached over with the one hand that wasn't holding Haruhi's bag and placed  
>it on her shoulder. I tugged her towards me in a sort of half way hug. I was<br>surprised, I thought i would be torn up but truthfully I was more concered for  
>her. Was she ok? Did she regret it? Or did she finally decide that he was the<br>one and that we had all lost our chance?

"You weren't hurt? He didn't hurt you?" I asked the most important thought.

She laughed increduously, "He would never hurt me. He's my best friend."

I tightened my grip around her. "Have I lost my chance?"

She looked up at me, surprised most likely that i hadn't turned her away. She  
>smiled her beautiful smile when she shook her head. "As long as you have<br>patience with me, you have just as much of a chance as any of them."

I couldn't hold back this time. My body reacted on it's own when I leaned down  
>and kissed her. And happily she didn't pull away.<p>

Our kiss was only broken by a slightly annoyed clearing of the throat.  
><em><strong><br>**_**-BD-Z**


	25. Confession from a prince

"Ahem...AHEM!"Tamaki stood there looking like he was about to explode with rage as he covered his mouth to keep from saying anything more. His hair was standing on end as he stared down at the ground

"Hi..Tamaki"Haruhi looked at him a bit confused as Mori stepepd back slightly

"I've come to take you home, come Haruhi.. good day to you Mori, I'll see you tomorrow"Tamakis movements were unnaturally stiff as he grabbed Haruhis hand and started to drag her to the front of the school

"Tamaki what's all this about? I was talking to Mori ab-"And he dropped her hand. Tamai stood there with his back turned to her in the middle of the walkway

'What's wrong with him?'Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a concerned look as he turned towards her, a pained almost heart broken look in his eyes

"You were doing alot more then talking with him Haruhi! How could you do that!"Tamaki looked up at her, his eyes of blue seemed to be floading over as he tried his best not to start crying

"You're not seriously crying are you? Tamaki stop it!"Haruhi tried her best to subdue his tears like she normally did but this time it wasn't working

"No! I won't stop it! And I'm tried of standing by and doing nothing!"Tamaki reached forward and grabbed her hand, he tugged her forward and wrapped his arms around her. His head rested ontop of her as she felt his tears touch the top of her head

"I love you Haruhi, I loved you first, and I'll love you last.. I can't stand by and watch you love everyone but me"Tamaki looked down at her, his blue eyes now shining violet as they met her brown ones

"Tamaki.. I.. I don't know what to say"Haruhi looked up at him as his words ran through her mind

'That was so...sweet, he's a prince, a sweetheart.. he's truly kind'Haruhi felt his fingers gently touch her cheek

"I would like to kiss you Haruhi.. but not here, it's not the setting I want for our first kiss, would you mind comming home with me today?"Tamaki ran his fingers through her hair with a peacful smile on his lips

'She hasn't rejected me.. she.. I have a chance'That thought alone made his heart lighten so much and the kiss she shared with mori was being erased from his memory

"I have to cook dinner for me dad"Haruhi pointed out reminding him that she didn't have chefs at home like he did

"Then could I maybe.. come over tonight? I'll be good I promise! And then after we can go for a nice walk...and if the moment is right"Tamaki felt his words twist and his heart skip beats as he looked at her now. A smile on her face as she nodded excepting her offer

"Alright, I'll see you tonight"

**-Tamaki, 6 pm-**

"Hello Ranka nice to see you again!"Tamaki stood there at the front door holding a dozen roses and a box of desserts as Ranka looked at him

"Go away"

**SLAM**

"Ranka! Please! Haruhi said I could come over!"Tamaki pleaded already knowing he did not have Rankas favor

"Come on in Tamaki"Haruhi opened the door next and stepped aside to let Tamaki in. Tamaki gave her a bright smile and stepped inside

"For you my beautiful princesses, I hope you will cherish these roses as a symbol of my love"Tamaki bowed to his knees and handed Haruhi the roses

'Yeah he's the romantic type.. he might just give Hikaru a run for his money'Haruhi thought as she took the flowers from him with a slight blush on his face

"Thank you Tamaki, um.. we're eatting in the living room"Harui pointed to the living room where Ranka was already sitting with a large bottle of Sake next to him

"Ranka thank you for ha-"

"IT'S MISTER FUJIOKA TO YOU!"Ranka slammed the Sake bottle down on the table and then started drinking

"Right! Thank you mister fujioka for having me tonight! It is a pleasure to get to spend extra time with Haruhi!"Tamaki placed the box of desserts on the table and looked up to see Haruhi carrying 3 bowls

"Let me help you Haruhi!"Tamaki stood up and grabbed the tray from her. Haruhi tried to protest but Tamaki had already placed the tray down on the table

"Thank you hooonnnneeyyy"Ranka looked down at the food, then at Tamaki, and back at Haruhi

**CRASH**

"He drank too much again"Haruhi removed the Sake bottle from her Ranaks hand as he laid there in the middle of the floor.

"I'll take him to his room!"Tamaki offered as he stood up and grabbed Rankas body. Slowly he started to drag Ranka across the floor

"This is his room"Haruhi held open the door for Tamaki as he dragged Ranka into his bed room

"Ready?"Haruhi moved over and grabbed her fathers legs, gently her and Tamaki laid ranka down on his bed

"Your father is an interesting man Haruhi"Tamaki smiled slightly as he followed haruhi out of the room and into the living room. They sat down together, looked at each other across the table

"He just overreacts sometimes"Haruhi looked up at Tamaki from her bowl of noddles and noticed how he was looking at her with his eyes half lidded and a loving look showing through

"I can see us doing this in the future, a cozy house, just the two of us sitting together eatting commoners noddles"Tamaki smiled as he watched a blush spread across her face

"Youre thinking too far ahead"Haruhi looked down at her bowl of noddles as she felt the blush spreading across her face. The rest of the meal finished in silence until Haruhi and Tamaki placed the bowls into the sink

"Would you like to go for that walk now my sweet?"Tamaki asked as he took Haruhis hand in his and gave it a gently squeeze

"Sure, I'll get my jacket"Haruhi walked towards her bedroom remembering how it wa supposed to be chilly. Tamaki kept their fingers laced together as they walked into Haruhis bed room

"Haruhi.. that jacket is too old"Tamaki looked at the gray woren out jacket Haruhi pulled out of her closet and rushed over to take it from her hands

"It's my dads but it's warm"Haruhi watched as Tamaki started looking through her closet till he spotted a blue sweater in the corner

"This is perfect! It's stuck"Tamaki grabbed the arm of the sweater and started to pull as Haruhi stood behind him holding her fathers jacket

"Tamaki it's fine.. we're just going for a walk"Haruhi placed her fathers jacket on the chair and watched as Tamaki continued to tug on the sweater

"No no! You have to be super warm!"Tamaki yelled as he tugged the sweater harder until it came flying out sending him backwards

**CRASH**

"Ouch.."Tamaki mummbled as he propped himself up and looked down to see Haruhi under him, his hand gripping the sweater. The bed sheets tangled around his feet as tried to get up but found he was stuck

"Haruhi I'm so sorry! Are you okay!"Tamaki looked down at her alarmed as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a slight smile

"Yeah, I think so"Haruhi found herself staring at him, the way his blonde hair framed his face perfectly and his eyes shined down on her.

'Now I see why all those girl fone over him'Haruhi thought as she reached up and touched her hand to his soft hair

'This is it! The moment!'Tamaki thought as he felt her fingers running through his hair. He bent down and gave her a soft chasted kiss that held nothing but pure love and kindess. Haruhi felt her heart race as he pulled away with the light tingling on her lips

'Wow'Tamakis mind was reeling as he felt his lips tingle from the very touch of her lips

"Haruhi could I possibly.. do that again?"There was a hint of nervousness in his voice as he placed his hands on her waist

"O-okay"Haruhi felt his cool lips touch her again, it was a bt different then the first kiss hotter, hunger and almost a bit lustful. She raised her head to deep the kiss as he rolled them over onto their sides. The bed sheets tangled them both as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer

"Haru-Haruhi I love you"Tamaki pulled away from her feeling his heart start to pound faster

"I love you too...I can't believe it but I love you...but I also love the others.."Haruhi rested her head against Tamakis chest as his hand rubbed her back

"I know.. when I saw you with Mori, I figured it out..but do I have a chance Haruhi?"Tamaki whispered softly agaisnt her hair

"Yes"Haruhi nodded slightly as she curled up a bit closer to him

"If I promise to be a gentlemen, can I sleep here with you tonight? I'm afraid if I leave, you're change your mind"Tamaki tightened his grip on her slightly feel worried

"Just keep them above the waist, I feel like having sex tonight"Haruhi mummbled agaisnt his chest as she closed her eyes, a silence of comfort fell over them until a thought came to Tamaki

_**"What do you mean.. tonight?"**_

**-Gbaby808**


	26. Not Giving Up

Kaoru lay on his bed. So much had happened to him in the past few days. First he, he had, had SEX with Haruhi! That was something he still couldn't get out of his mind. He had had her under him for a few short wonderful minutes when they were they had someone how managed to escape to their own happy little world. But than of course came the after math. Hunny had to burst in on them and catch them red handed more or less. Plus he had a hunch Mori knew what had happened in-between them as well. Then just today she had gone and sat next to Kyoya playing with his hair and Kyoya actually allowing Haruhi to look at his laptop. What was it he had put on it that he had wanted to show her that was so important?

Then again there was something else a bit more important for him to worry about. What Hikaru had said to him when he had confessed to deflowering Haruhi,

"Kaoru... I... I wanted to be your first."

'Oh god Hikaru why did you have to tell that, right after I had gone and made love to Haruhi,' he thought as he sat on his bed crying, 'Why oh why?'  
>It seemed that had up and put a huge rifted in their relationship. The two hadn't really been don't much when it came to brotherly love in the host club, costing them even more clients. And it seemed like they were hardly talking when they were at home.<p>

A part of Kaoru almost whished now that he hadn't gone to make love to Haruhi that day. then he'd go and remember the wonderful feeling of touching her, kissing her and every other sensation he had when he was with her for those few glorious minutes and he not only did he not feel any kind of regret but long for it again. Would he ever have another chance with Haruhi like that again?

"Kaoru?"  
>Kaoru turned and looked towards the doors to his room where he saw Hikaru standing. Hikaru slowly made his way over to Kaoru's bed and sat down beside him.<p>

"Are you regretting me telling you I wanted to be your first?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes and no," said Kaoru, "It's made me even more confused then before."

"Well then what are we going to do?" asked Hikaru.

"About what?" asked Kaoru.

"About you and me and Haruhi?" asked Hikaru

"I don't know," said Kaoru.

"Are you sure? You honestly can't think of anything?" asked Hikaru. Before Kaoru could respond, he felt Hikaru pulling himself to him and kissing him. A long hot passionate kiss!

Next thing Kaoru knew Hikaru managed to twist him around to the point that Kaoru was on his back with Hikaru on top of him. Kaoru could feel Hikaru's kisses becoming more and more passionate and hot. Kaoru was sure he was going to start sweating soon with all of the body heat perpetrating between them.  
>He could feel his body temperature rise even higher as Hikaru's mouth left his and made their way down to his neck.<p>

"Mmm," Kaoru moaned. Then he let out a gasped when he felt Hikaru's hands come under his shirt roaming and caressing his chest.

"Hikaru," he said.

"Is this not what you want Kaoru?" asked Hikaru, "You did it with Haruhi, how

much harder could I be to do it with me?"

"I, I," Kaoru sputtered.

Knock, knock.

"Boys?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at the closed scared at the sound of their father's voice.  
>"Boys are you in there?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.<br>"Uh yes, yes we are," said Hikaru as he hurried off Kaoru. Both immediately ran to the door.

"Hi Dad," they both said as they opened the door.

"Hello boys, everything all right?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"Of course," said Kaoru.

"You sure, you sure there's not something you have to tell me?" asked Mr.

Hitachiin sounding serious.

"Uh no," said the boys.

"Oh really, not even this," said Mr. Hitachiin, holding up a form, "Some sort of complaint from some residents of the same apartment complex your friend Haruhi Fujioka lives in about some graffiti being drawn all over the sidewalk?"

"It was graffiti, it was beautiful mural I drew for her for her birthday!" said Hikaru.

"Well her neighbors don't seem to appreciate it very much, not did they seemed to like all the tied up traffic from it being drawn," said Mr. Hitachiin, "In fact they're asking for an apology and to have it cleaned up."

"Oh that is so stupid!" said Hikaru snatching the form, "Where's our lawyer, we're going to fight this!" He stormed down the hall followed by his father leaving Kaoru all alone. It was fine for him though. It gave him some time to think. If their father hadn't shown up would Hikaru have gone all the way with him? Would he have wanted him to? God knows it had felt awfully tempting right then and there! But then what about Haruhi? How could he go make love to her then turn around and get intimate with Hikaru like that? Would that be considered disloyal?  
>'Haruhi, Haruhi what am I going to do about you?' he thought.<p>

Maybe he should go see her.

When he got to the apartment he heard a loud crash!

"Haruhi, Haruhi, are you all right?" Kaoru shouted as he pounded at the door, surprising that it opened on its own. Kaoru figured her dad hadn't bothered to lock it. He hurried inside and over to Haruhi's room in time to hear Tamaki's voice coming from it!

"What do you mean tonight?"

"Uh well," said Haruhi.

'What was going on exactly?' thought Kaoru. Were Tamaki and the boss…? No, no they couldn't be! Here he was scared of being disloyal to her and look at what she was doing to him.  
>He was about to take a step back when he felt his foot step on something sharp!<p>

"Ah!" he cried out in pain.

"What was that?" asked Haruhi as she threw Tamaki off of her and ran to the door.  
>She opened it to see Kaoru in her hallway jumping up and down on one foot and holding the other.<p>

"Kaoru?" she said surprised.  
>Kaoru stopped jumping and looked at her.<p>

"Oh hi Haruhi," he said.

"Kaoru, what's wrong did you see a bug?" asked Tamaki as he too ran out of the room. Kaoru looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We could ask you the same question," said Haruhi.

"I came to see you. When I got her I heard a crash. When I knocked at the door it opened on it own so I ran in to see if you were all right. I sure hope I wasn't interrupting anything!" said Kaoru looking at Tamaki mad.  
>"What, what did you need to see me about?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru looked back up at Tamaki then at Haruhi.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you, about the other day when we had that "talk"," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Haruhi immediately.

"You mean that day you were having that talk and got scared of that bug?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not scared of bugs Boss!" said Kaoru annoyed, "In fact that's not what I'm scared of at all! What I have a fear of is something even more horrifying!"

"What, what is it?" asked Tamaki.

"It's…," Kaoru started to say.

"What's all this noise?" asked Ranka walking out of his room. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep you know! Oh hi Kaoru."

"Hello sir," said Kaoru looking over at Ranka.

"What brings you by?" asked Ranka.

"I was hoping to get to talk to your daughter," said Kaoru.

"Of course you can talk to her," said Ranka eager at the excuse to get Tamaki out of the apartment. He didn't waist a minute as he grabbed Tamaki and hauled him away.

"Uh but Dad!" said Haruhi.

"What's the matter Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"I, I was just," said Haruhi. Kaoru sighed. He didn't want to get mad at Haruhi, but at the same time, here he had been upset about being disloyal to Haruhi

and it didn't seem to matter to her at all!

"Were you and him having a "talk" as well?" asked Kaoru.  
>Haruhi sighed.<p>

"Maybe," she said.  
>Kaoru moaned sad.<p>

"Kaoru, Kaoru please I still enjoyed our time together!" said Haruhi.

"Did you, did you really?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "But I'm still confused about my feelings towards you and the others!"  
>Kaoru sighed as he pulled her close and hugged her.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got mad. Here I'm still confused over two people and you got six to worry about," he said. "Just answer me one thing, do I still have a chance?"  
>Haruhi thought about it for a moment.<p>

"Yes, yes I like to think so," she said.

"Thank you, that's all I need to know for now," said Kaoru as he gave Haruhi another kiss.

"And I'm still going to fight for you!' he thought as he kissed her.


	27. Out in the Open

I was sitting next to Takashi. I was having a mental conformation with myself. How could I be so complicated and confusing! I just can't believe myself! First I think I love Haruhi. Then I tried to send her a secret card and I haven't heard from her yet. I set the date for the date so far away she probably doesn't remember! Not only that but she been getting cozy with everyone else! She hasn't tried to talk to me at all either. That's another thing on my mind! Reiko said that my wife in the host club that time, when I found Haruhi and Kaoru. I ask Reiko every time she comes to the host club, every time it's a yes. So I have narrowed it down to ten girls including Haruhi and Reiko. Lastly I can't figure out how I feel about Haruhi having sex with Kaoru. In my mind she isn't ruined or impure now. I feel nervous and upset though. She could do it again with Kaoru, or with any other host. I only want it to be me though. I want to holder be her last time, to always be there for her. Do I even have a chance?

Not only that but, Reiko popping up everywhere I go. I thought she was stalking me again, but she is trying to get to know me and be my friend. I'm starting too really like our random talks. It felt nice to get things off my chest. Reiko was a good listener.

That's when I heard a sound coming up from the ground. Oh NO!

"That's it that's it! I can't stand this anymore! What are you guys doing to MY Kyoya's host club! I can't take it anymore! You guys chose to be our own characters and not use mine even though mine would have been better. Know you guest are leavening and ruining Kyoya's business! Tamaki you bumbling idiot! You aren't princely anymore! You're acting like a dumb mushroom and a depressed Eeyore! That's not charming what so ever! You twins! You're not doing any brotherly love! It was always creepy in the first place, but I have to agree it had its erotic charms. Without that Hikaru is just a hot head with bad attitude who needs a chill pill. Kaoru is all ready calm but boring! So stop acting like broken hearted school girls and act out your scripts! If I have to I will start writing them and you won't like it! I will make Hikaru the yuik and Kaoru the seme!Hunny! I always dislike your charter it has not contrast to it! Now you're all gloom and doom! You keep spacing out and looking like a scared rabbit! You're eighteen and a martial arts champion! You're at the top of your grades stop being a nervous reack and start thinking about others feelings, you selfish jerk! You seriously need some counseling! Mori!... everyone thought you were a sofa before. Now you're just… a side table in the attic. So be livelier and well have more feeling. Haruhi you're doing well your clients have been going steady but act out more! Be more outgoing! Try to increase your quota! Kyoya darling I love you so much but I'm going to have to be hard about this. Your clients been down to, the few that you had anyways. Do more hosting and less profiting. I will take over for now if you like you should help bring up numbers so the club doesn't go bankrupt. Everybody understood! Get you lazy butts of the floor and star working! This is a club! Personal matters should be held outside of club activists! You're not only hurting your selves but the customers!"Renge left after that very hurtful speech. Everyone was silent.

"I think we should all take a break from club activities, for today and come in tomorrow ready for our guest." Tamaki announced getting up from his corner of woe. The twins who were sitting two chairs away from each other stood up and left the room. Kyoya was cleaning up with Haruhi. Tamaki was leading the guest out of the club room. Mori looked sad. I know he hated people calling him furniture and stuff like that Renge had no right to say something like that he is so important to me, and everyone at the host club.

"Takashi don't take what she said to heart. You are so important to this club and we all love you." He gave me a smile and nodded his head he looked better. Haruhi was coming to my table. I made my decision.

"Haruhi did you ever get my birthday card to you?" She looked at me with confused eyes and then they light up.

"Oh yeah I did, at first I didnt see it and then my dad found it and gave it to me. I was planning on calling you but I'm so busy lately." She finishes clearing the dishes on my table there wasn't many I wasn't in the mood for cake.

"So will you go out with me two weeks from this Saturday? I know that seems a long time in advance but I know your busy and I wanted to give you some time before I tell you everything." She looked at me softly and gave me a calm smile.

"Sure Hunny I would love that. I want to know now though. Why did you cover for me and Kaoru?" she didn't whisper it, Tamaki looked over at her hurt and looked away so he knew too.

"Because I though you guys should tell the other on your own terms. That way they didn't have to find out so shockingly. They all think they didn't have a shot at you." Kyoya was back at his seat typing but looked up as us often enough.

"Wait you guys all know then?" you can't really keep a secret in the host club for long, that's for sure.

"Yeah we all know that we all love you, and you haven't chosen yet. That they're still might be hope for all of us. Haruhi I wanted to tell you this. The longer you wait the more painful this will get. Like Renge said be more outgoing and try your hardness ok. There are six good men aiming for you. Each of will care for you no matter what you choose." There was yelling and stomping coming from the hall way. It sounded like the twins. Why where they coming back?

"Thanks Hunny you cleared something up for me. Also what Renge said to you I think she was just spouting off things don't think about it too much all right." Renge was right I am being selfish, and some counseling I need to tell somebody all my feelings or I'm going to explode but it can't be anybody ion the host club.

"Thanks Haruhi, can I kiss you?" I just wanted to know she still loved me enough to kiss me, and feel her lovely lips on mine. Even if everyone was watching. Takashi had left giving us some privacy.

"With the others still here!" She was looking around the room nervously. Tamaki staring at us from the door way. Kyoya at his table stopped typing at his laptop. Mori had moves and gone to take the dish chart away, but he stopped and watching us. The twins where out of breath coming back to the room they were a couple feet away from us. This is a war so let's get the battle started. The battle for Haruhi's love.

"Yes right now." I pulled her down to me and we kissed like hungry starving animal. Tongues intertwined, hands in each other's hair. We where both so out of breath. We finally had to stop before we passed out.  
>Everyone was frozen in shock. I turned around and made my best battle pose.<p>

"We all love Haruhi! I will not give her up! So staring now I declare war for Haruhi's love!" I turned around to Haruhi and took her hand in mine. I kneeled at her feet.

"Princess Haruhi I Mitsukuni Haninozuka will battle in the Host wars for your love do you expect me as a worthy lover?" I looked into her doe eyes filled with love and embarrassment.

"Wait? A host war?" She didn't know about our little war but she should know and I was coming clean.

"Yes Haruhi please tell me I can fight for your love." I will fight for her love until I know she dosn't love me back.

"Yes Hunny you have a chance for me to love you to." When she said that she didn't look at me but everyone else to, she was saying they all had a chance with her.

"Thank you Haruhi I love you" I turned back to the host club.

"I will fight for Haruhi what about you guys?"

**-Hunnylover**


	28. The oldest twin

**In Haruhi Hitachiins Absence Tracey4t has written **

"Son, it's no use fighting this. Just write the note and be done with it," said Mr. Hitachiin.

Hikaru groaned.

"It's not fair! All I did, all I was trying to do was express how I feel towards Haruhi!" he said.

"Hmm?" said Mr. Hitachiin intrigued. "Do you have a love interest now or something son?"

"Maybe," muttered Hikaru. His father smiled.

"Well I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you wrote the note of apology showing that you obviously care about where it is she lives and got it cleaned up," he said.

Hikaru looked over at his Father.

"Fine I will." He got up and walked back up to his room to begin the note.

He was just about done when Kaoru walked back into the room. Hikaru turned around and looked at him.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I went to go see Haruhi real fast," said Kaoru.

"Oh?" said Hikaru, "And uh what happened?"

"Found the boss there with her," said Kaoru.

"The Boss, why was he there?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like he was trying to get some with Haruhi," said Kaoru mad.

"What, the boss too?" said Hikaru.

"Oh like you wouldn't try and get it on with her if you had the chance!" said Kaoru.

Hikaru had to think about that. Kaoru was right. If he had the chance he probably would take full advantage of it.

"Which you writing there?" asked Kaoru looking over his brother's shoulder.

"An apology letter to the people who live in Haruhi's building for graffiti all

over their precious sidewalk," said Hikaru.  
>-<p>

"Hi Haruhi," said the twins the next day when they walked into class.

"Hi guys," said Haruhi.

"I have something for your precious, your precious…," Hikaru tried looking through his bag and pockets looking for his apology letter.

"Hikaru?" said Haruhi.

"I had an apology for the people in your building over making that mural for your birthday. They didn't like me painting all over your sidewalk and tying up traffic to do it," said Hikaru. "Guess I forgot it at home."

"Oh," said Haruhi, "Well just bring it by later then."

"Sure," said Hikaru.

As the day wore on it became very clear that Hikaru wasn't at all too thrilled that he had to write that note. Even when he was at the club he didn't seem to smile much.

"Uh Hikaru, is everything all right?" asked one of the guests.

"You'll have to excuse him ladies, Hikaru was up all night and is a little cranky," said Kaoru rubbing his brother's leg.

"Oh," said the girls happily.

"Yeah that's it, I was up all night with Kaoru," said Hikaru, not putting any emotion into his words. The guests were once again starting to loose interest.

"Yeah we were up all night together just the two of us. It was so nice," said Kaoru leaning closer to Hikaru trying to save face, "Right Hikaru?"

"Yeah nice," said Hikaru.

"Uh…," said the guests.

"You know what," said one.

"We have to go now," said the other. The two stood and bowed politely before walking out the door.

Kyoya moaned mad as he started writing down in his notebook.

"We are going to do a very extra special cos. play or something soon!" he said.

He looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Why don't you two go home for the day?" he said.

"All right," the two of them said.

"And come back tomorrow doing a better job at your brotherly love act," said Kyoya.

"We'll try Kyoya," said Kaoru.

As they drove home, Kaoru asked, "Hikaru, does it really bother you about writing that note?"

"Yes, I didn't mean any harm by it. It was just my way of expressing my love to Haruhi!" said Hikaru.

"Well maybe you can do something else nice and special for her," said Kaoru.

"Maybe," said Hikaru.

When the twins got home they were surprised to find their mom in their room looking over some pictures on Kaoru's desk.

"Mom when did you get home?" asked Kaoru.

"Just today," said Mrs. Hitachiin. I come in here to see if Hikaru really did write that apology letter your father told me about when I found some of these new sketches you did Kaoru. They're very nice."

"Uh thank," said Kaoru walking up to his mom.

"What color were you planning on making this one?" asked his mom. She and Kaoru soon got immersed in conversation.

"If you two are going to keep talking, I'm just going to take my letter over to Haruhi's if that's all right," said Hikaru.

"Oh sure Hikaru," said his mother.

Kaoru watched him walk out of the room, feeling uneasy for some reason.

"Hi Hikaru," said Haruhi as she opened her door for him, "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"Here's your letter," said Hikaru handing it to her.

"Thanks, I'll make sure the landlord gets it," said Haruhi. She looked at

Hikaru who really upset about the whole thing.

"Why don't we have another picnic up on the roof and admire the mural some more before it get's cleaned up?" she suggested.

Hikaru smiled at the idea.

"Sure," he said. Haruhi quickly prepared a simple dinner for the two to them and then headed up to the roof. She even wore the scarf and gloves he had gotten him for her birthday.

"It was a nice thought I'll admit," said Haruhi.

"Thanks that means a lot," said Hikaru. He looked over at Haruhi as she

enjoyed her meal and noticed she was wearing the bracelet from the jewelry collection his brother had gotten her.

"So you like the jewelry from Kaoru?" he asked.

"Yeah, this the first time I've worn any to it since my birthday," said Haruhi.

"Do you love him?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi didn't say anything but looked back down at the bracelet.

"Well?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, yes I love any more then I'm feeling love for you or any of the others," said Haruhi

"So when you slept with him, what was that?" asked Hikaru.

"You know about that?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah I know," said Hikaru, "So what was that all about?"

"It was a feeling of love," said Haruhi.

"So if you were to do it with someone else, would it be out of love?" asked

Hikaru.

"I should hope so," said Haruhi, "It's getting late, I should get his all cleaned

up."

Hikaru helped and followed after her back downed to her apartment.

"So where's your dad?" asked Hikaru.

"Doing a late night shift at the bar," said Haruhi.

"So in other words, you're all alone tonight?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi starting to feel a little bit nervous.

Hikaru smirked.

"Hey Haruhi, would you like to play again?" he asked.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"It's called can you tell what's the different in love making," said Hikaru,

pinning Haruhi up against her kitchen counter.

"Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"You did it with Kaoru, why not me," said Hikaru as he leaned down and started to kiss her neck gently.

"Well there's one thing similar," said Haruhi, "He'd start out like that."

"Oh really?" said Hikaru. He grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her to her room before she could really protest.

He laid her on the bed, holding her in place tight.

"Is this at all similar?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, no," said Haruhi sounding scared.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"He wasn't holding me down like this and hurting me!" said Haruhi.

Hikaru looked at what he was doing. He did want Haruhi, but not like this, not forcing her.

"Haruhi I'm sorry. I, I'll admit I would have loved to have you but, only if you want to," he said.

Haruhi looked up at him.

"You won't be too rough will you?" she asked.

"I'll try to be gentle," said Hikaru.

"Then, all right," said Haruhi. Hikaru smiled. He reached down and slowly

started to pull her shirt up over her shirt. Right then he started to kiss her

neck pressing himself against her. His hands somehow managed to reach behind her and unclip her bra, pulling it off. The minute it was fully off, Hikaru started to trail kisses down Haruhi's shoulder down to her breasts. He kissed and sucked at one while using one of his hands to play with another. Haruhi started to pant at the feeling.

"Mmm," she moaned.

He then moved his mouth to Haruhi's other breast. However instead of playing with the other with his hands, he moved his pants down to her skirt, pushing up it up first and then started to push her underwear down. Haruhi arched and gasped.

"Shh, Haruhi, we're doing this remember?" said Hikaru kissing her lips to calm down.

"Right," said Haruhi.

"Do you want to still?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "I'm just nervous still even though I've done this before."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," said Hikaru.  
>He pushed up a bit and fiddled with his own pants before standing up all together and pulling them off. He unbuttoned his shirt but didn't take it off all the way as he climbed back on top of her. He kissed her tenderly like they were real lovers before positioning himself at just the right spot.<br>Haruhi gasped loudly as arched up and clung to Hikaru's back as he pushed into her.

"It's okay Haruhi, its okay," Hikaru assured her, pushing into her again.

Haruhi gasped louder.

"Just enjoy it Haruhi, you're doing fine! This is better then I could ever hope!" said Hikaru. Haruhi kept panting and gasping as Hikaru pushed into her over and over again.

"Oh, oh my god!" said Haruhi. She was digging her nails into Hikaru now; luckily they weren't too long and sharp.

Hikaru's arms were all over her, rubbing her breasts and making circles with his hands over her chest.

"Your body is, it's just…," Hikaru stuttered.

"It's what?" asked Haruhi.

"It's perfect," said Hikaru, "You're perfect. You are seriously the object of perfection."

"Uh thank you," said Haruhi.

"No thank you for letting me enjoy you," said Hikaru.

"You're, you're welcome," said Haruhi before moaning again. It didn't take

her long to come.

Hikaru slowly pulled out and lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Haruhi, I think you just made me feel a hell of a lot better about that stupid letter," he said.

Haruhi giggled.

"You're welcome," she said, "Just make sure you get out of here before my

dad comes home tomorrow."

"Don't worry I will," said Hikaru.

As he laid there with Haruhi, he thought, 'It's not Ranka I'm worried about

finding out, it's Kaoru!'

**-Tracey4t**


	29. IMPORTANT NOTE TO EVERYONE

**To all our readers, there is a slight issue with the authors at the moment but we will be updating the missing chapters extermly quickly for you within the next 48 hours. I apologize for the lateness.**

**-Gbaby808**


	30. For Love

Kyoya wrote in his notebook at his desk in his room and glanced at the time. 10:00 AM. He decided to go and see haruhi. He walked down the hall and out of the house and into his limo.  
>When he got there and ran the doorbell there was no answer. He took out the emergency key her father had given him and put it in the slot turning the key and walking in. "Haruhi." He called out. No answer. "Ha-ru-hi." No answer. "Haruhi!" He called louder.<br>"HARUHI!" He called pretty loud and opened the door in her room walking in to see her tangled up in the sheets with someone else. Hikaru. He felt anger bubbling up inside him. "Hikaru."  
>He growled and without a secong thou grabbed him tossing him out of the bed waking them both up. "You bastard!" He yelled and got on top of him punching him over and over again. First in the face then the chest then the stomach then back to the face. "Kyoya!" Haruhi cried.<br>Kyoya stood up panting hard and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.  
>~Time skip host hours at school~<br>Kyoya sat typing away when hikaru walked in with scars all over his face. He walked calmly over to Kyoya. He grabbed the glasses off of his face and stepped on them breaking them in the process. "Now you can't fight me." Hikaru taunted.  
>Kyoya punched him in the face. "I only need them for reading up close moron." He sighed in exasperation as they started fight again.<br>3 hours later.  
>Fuyumi cleaned up all his injuries...again.<br>"You shouldn't pick fights Kyoya." She lectured.  
>"I'm doing it for a good reason." Kyoya stated calmly.<br>"And what reason is that?" She asked him now curious.  
>"I'm doing it for love."<p>

**The godess of darkness**


	31. AN

Dear readers,

I am sorry about this but this story was placed on hold while I went off to med school for the past 2 years. However it is summer now and I will be writing again for the next 2-3 weeks. I'm sorry for the dissappointment


	32. Lemon for a prince

"I love her..I love her so much"Tamaki rolled around on his bed feeling like he was going to explode with love

"I need to see her!"Tamaki thought as he reached over and quickly dialed her number

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! Hi are you busy? Cause if your busy I can just call you back later"Tamaki said as he started to slowly get nervous about calling her

"I'm not that busy, why what's up Tamaki?"

"Would you like to come over tonight for dinner?"Tamaki asked as he sat at the edge of his bed feeling a bit nervous

"A bit late for dinner isn't it?"

'It's 9 already!'Tamaki thought feeling like an idiot as he looked over at the clock

"Well then how about just um..coming over to talk"Tamaki nervously tapped his fingers against his knee

"Tamaki what's this about?"

"I..I miss you, my heart is pained with your absence .. I just want to see you, I can come there and we can just talk outside your apartment if it's okay"Tamaki closed his eyes silently hoping that she'd say yes

"Tamaki it's fine, I'll be over in about 25 minutes okay? I'll change and then leave"

"What! No no Haruhi I'll send a car to pick you up! I don't want my princess walking so far at night"Tamaki lips curled into a large smile as he rushed around his room trying to make sure everything was perfect

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course! Their be waiting outside in 5 minutes! I love you Haruhi! See you soon!"And with that Tamaki hung up and rushed downstairs

"Driver so pick up Haruhi! Maids change my bed sheets, chef I need you to make the best ice cream Sunday for two you can! Please everyone the future is coming over!"Tamaki yelled as he ran around jumping like a child

"Right away sir"

"Awh he's in love!"

"I'll make the best Sunday possible!" and with that his servants went to work

"What should I wear, it has to be perfect"Tamaki whispered to himself as he stared into his endless closet

"A robe? No to play boy, a suit? To much, a tshirt no to little….I'll got it!"Tamaki pulled out an outfit and went to work on finishing up

-Haruhi-

'Dad I went to Tamakis, I'll be back soon'Haruhi thought as she wrote a note and placed it on the counter in case her dad came back tonight and was looking for her

"I'm sure this looks fine"Haruhi thought as she pulled her t shirt down and walked out the door to see the limo waiting for her

"Great"

-Tamaki—

"Welcome !"The servants all bowed as welcomed Haruhi as she walked through the door

"Hi Haruhi!"Tamaki yelled as he ran towards her, swooping her up into his arms he could no longer feel the pain in his heart

"Tamaki put me down!"Haruhi screamed as Tamaki placed her back down

"I'm sorry Haruhi I was just so excited to see you"Tamaki apologized with a blush on his cheeks.

"Come lets go upstairs"Tamaki held his hand out to her hoping she'd take it and when she did, he lead her up the stairs

"Your house is amazing"Haruhi breathed out as he lead her up the stairs and she watched all the servants going through the house

"Thank you, but it's nothing without you in it"He laced his fingers in with hers and then lead her to a door

"This is my room, if you don't like it just tell me"Tamaki nervously opened his door to see that his maids really had changed the room up for them. The bed had smooth red covers with rose petals coving it and candles had been lit everywhere

"Tamaki…"Haruhi stared at the room feeling extremely annoyed

'Did he bring me here just to have sex with him…'Haruhi thought as she walked into the room with him

"Haruhi this isn't what it looks like! I asked them to change my bed sheets but not to do all this, please you have to believe me!"Tamaki got on his knees and pleaded with her, he cupped her hands in his and looked up at her

"Tamaki why are you acting this way?"Haruhi couldn't help but feel as if he wasn't being himself since that night they were at her house and she was right

"I..I just don't want to mess anything up, I want you to pick me so I'm pulling out all the stops and being the perfect gentlemen; we don't even have to kiss if you don't want to!"Tamaki got up onto his feet and looked into her eyes showing her all the love he had for her

"But I like..I like kissing you"With a hint of embrassment Haruhi whispered her feelings only to feel Tamakis hand under her chin. He tilted her head up at him and looked deep into her eyes

'This is the moment'And with that Tamaki sealed their lips together with a kiss, it was sweet and passionate but was so soft that it felt like she was being kissed by an angel

"Haruhi.. I love you, will you allow me the honor of laying down with you, we don't have to do anything but lay down; I simply wish to embrace you"Tamaki asked as he pulled away from her slightly but to the point where their noses still touched.

"I'd like that"Haruhi smiled slightly as Tamaki lead her to the bed, it was soft and the sheets felt like they were brand new. So when she lay down next to Tamaki it was like a cloud had enveloped her

" May I my princess"Tamaki asked as he rolled onto his side and placed his hand on her hip. With a slight nod Haruhi scooted closer to him and pressed her head against his chest

"Tamaki.. can I have a kiss?"Haruhi looked up at him and felt her heart flutter slightly by the way he smiled down at her

"Of course, but if I start taking it to far please let me know"and with thatTamaki lowered himself slightly and pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss, their lips formed together perfectly and before either of them knew it, they had start tongue wrestling and moved into the center of the bed

'This feels so good..he's so sweet and gentle..so oh!'Haruhi thought as Tamaki moved away from her lips and down to her neck. Her eyes closed as she felt him gently sucking at the base of her neck with his hands moving down her hips to rub her thighs gently

"Ta..Tamaki"Haruhi gasped for air as she closed her eyes tightly feeling the pleasure from his kisses

"Haruhi.. Haruhi I love you so much, may I touch you"Tamaki asked as he hovered over her, with one hand on her inner thigh he looked down at her anxiously

'Touch me? Does he mean have sex with me? I mean..I already had the twins.. so why not? It's just my body and I do love him too'Haruhi thought as she nodded

"You mean you want to have sex?"Haruhi asked just to make it clear to him

"What? No haruhi not by an means.. I want to make love to you, and show you how much I love you through my actions"Tamaki moved his hand off her thigh and gently brushed her hair with his hand

'He wants to make love.. make love? I.. I can't believe it'Haruhi thought as she nodded with a half-smile on her face

"Yes"And with that answer Tamaki placed his hand under her T shirt and slowly began to work his way up her stomach while gently kissing her neck again

'Her skin feels so smooth'Tamaki thought as he let his fingers glide up to her bra. Gently ever so gently, he snuck his fingers underneath and cupped her breast, getting a slight moan from her; Tamaki began to massage her breast slightly.

"Tamaki..Ta..tamaki"Haruhi moaned his name out slowly as he removed his hand from her and pulled back

"Princess may I undress you?"Tamakis heart was fluttering so fast he didn't know what to do about it and with Haruhi nodding he slowly began to remove her pants by unbuttoning them

"Tamaki could we.. skip the foreplay this time…I want you"Haruhi could feel her face turn red with embarrassment at admitting what she wanted but all the loving things he had said to her, only made her want him more

"This time? Does that mean I'll get to have you like this again one day?"Tamaki asked feeling like he had just gotten the best news of his life, not only because they might get to do this again but because she wanted him, and loved him

"Yes.. now please"Haruhi closed her eyes and let Tamaki finish undressing her, slowly she let her body getting colder until all she heard was rustling of clothes meaning that Tamaki was now removing his

"Haruhi..Haruhi I love you so much, I'll try not to make this painful for you"Tamaki whispered as he hovered over her, he gently spread her legs with his free hand and placed them around his hips

'She's so beautiful, so beautiful and flawless, how did I get to luck to have her with me here'Tamaki thought as he felt like crying from joy but held it back as not to ruin the moment

'Hurt me? He must think.. oh Tamaki..'Haruhi thought as she felt him gently rubbing her hips now

"Tamaki I.. I'm not a virgin anymore"Haruhi let out as she let his hands suddenly stop

'Not a… but haruhi…who…who!'Tamaki felt this terrible pain in his heart when he heard her words

"Haruhi..who?"Tamaki asked as he looked down at her trying hard to hold back his tears

"Kaoru..and then..Hikaru.."Haruhi looked up at him and could see the terrible pain in his eyes as she spoke

"I see..Haruhi can I ask you one thing?"Tamaki asked as he closed his eyes and stuffed all the tears he felt growing inside him away

"What is it?"Haruhi asked feeling truly bad for how much she knows she had just hurt him

"Did they.. finish inside of you..princess?"Tamaki asked trying to soften his words by calling her princess like he always did

"I..I don't know maybe.. I wasn't really thinking about that in the moment"Haruhi answered feeling more ashamed now than ever that she didn't even know

"May I then.. I promise if you get pregnant from this I'll marry you, not that I wasn't planning on doing that anyway"Tamaki asked as he gently kissed her forehead trying to show her he wasn't angry but more so he was understanding

'What if I do get pregnant.. what if.. but I don't even know for sure if they did..'Haruhi thought as she closed her eyes and nodded, only to get a kiss on the nose

"Thank you Haruhi, I love you, and now I'm going to make love to you"And with that Tamaki placed his lips onto hers and gently pushed himself into her.

'He's so gentle'Haruhi thought as she relaxed her body and just enjoyed the feeling of having him inside her. He moved slowly trying to get her pushed to him, not waiting to rush anything he kept with a steady rhythm

"I love you Haruhi, I love you"Tamaki whispered as he gripped her hips and started to thrust into her harder hoping to make her feel better than anyone had ever

"Tamaki!"Haruhi gasped out his name as he slowly began to rock her hips up to meet his; it was a different feeling than she had felt before

"Haruhi I love you, I love you so much"Tamaki gripped her hips a bit harder as he placed kisses all over her face and neck. He could feel how warm she was and by her breathing she was trying hard to hold on

"Tam..Tamaki! Tamaki I love you too! Please I.. I can't"Haruhi gripped onto his shoulders and closed her eyes tight trying not to scream in case any of the servants where near by

"It's okay to grip me Haruhi, it's okay, I just, mm"Tamaki had trouble forming a sentence as he thruster into her hard enough to where he could hear the bed starting to move slightly and with that Haruhi gripped him even tighter and let out a muffed moan when her hips bucked up to meet him.

'Oh god'Tamaki placed a hard passionate kiss onto her lips as he felt her body twitch beneath him and let himself cum inside her until he felt like all the life had been sucked out of him

"Ha..Haruhi would you stay with me..with me tonight"Tamaki whispered as he pulled out of her and laid down beside her trying to catch his breath.

"Haruhi?"Tamaki asked again only to find she had fallen asleep already, with his heart feeling complete he placed her under the covers with him and kissed her forehead before falling asleep with her

-Outside—

"How long so I stand here with this?"The chef asked as he held the Sunday in his hands with the two maids that had come to help him serve it

"I think their done.. "

"This was akward"

"**But at least the young master is happy"**

**-Gbaby808**


	33. The confusion of twincest

The air was really tense on the drive to school for Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru was sure Hikaru was hiding something from him, ever since he had apparently stayed late over at her house. He wasn't sure what happened between the two of them but something had definitely happened. Why wouldn't Hikaru say anything to him? He had gone and confessed to having sex with Haruhi for god's sake? Why was Hikaru being so secretive with him?

He was soon distracted from his thoughts about his brother when he saw her, Haruhi walking past their limo right as they came to a stop.

Hikaru noticed immediately too. He looked at Haruhi with a longing in his eyes.

"Hi Haruhi," they said together quickly walking over to her.

"Oh hi Hikaru, Hi Kaoru," said Haruhi.

'Why did she say my name last?' Kaoru thought a bit bitterly.

"Did you get all of your homework done Haruhi?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Did you have any problems with anything?" asked Hikaru.

"No not that I can think of," said Haruhi.

"Good, that's good," said Kaoru.

"What about you guys?" asked Haruhi, "Did you have any problems?"

"No not at all," said Hikaru, "It was easy."

"Well that's good," said Haruhi, "I was going to help tutor you guys if you need any help."

"I could use some help!" said Kaoru quickly.

"You?" said Kaoru, "But you…,"

"Got stuck on so much," said Kaoru, "Can you help me Haruhi?"

"Sure, how about after school before club?" asked Haruhi.

"Sounds great," said Kaoru, "But can we do it somewhere else other then the clubroom where we can't be bugged so easily?"

"I guess," said Haruhi walking off.

Kaoru smirked following after her only to be yanked back by his brother.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hikaru demanded to know.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaoru.

"You and wanting to apparently study with Haruhi. Weren't you all boasting and bragging that you got everything done before me!" said Hikaru.

"I was only saying that to help motivate you and not look bad that you were getting it better then me," said Kaoru sheepishly. Hikaru glared at his brother.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "Maybe I'm that good an actor. We really should get to class!" He ran off before his brother could stop him.

He knew Hikaru was giving him dirty looks for the rest of the day but Kaoru did his best to ignore and not let his brother faze him.

"So Kaoru are you ready for you our study date?" Haruhi asked once they were done with the day before host club.

"Yeah and I know just the right place to do it where we won't get distracted," said Kaoru.

"Maybe I should go with you too," said Hikaru.

"No that won't be necessary Hikaru," said Kaoru, "You're all done with your homework for the week remember? I'm the one who needs the help and I don't need any distractions from anything or anyone. Let's go Haruhi huh?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away, "Make sure to tell the others what we're up to and that we don't want to be bothered okay Hikaru."

To Haruhi's surprise Kaoru took her to the same lounge that the two of them had originally had sex in.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess," said Haruhi as they both sat down on the couch, the same one that they had actually done the deed on, "So what did you want to do first?"

"How about chemistry?" asked Kaoru.

"Chemistry?" said Haruhi confused. She soon found out what Kaoru meant when he pressed her lips against hers.

"Kaoru!" she said annoyed, "Did you make this whole study session up just to get me alone?!"

"Well duh," said Kaoru kissing her again, "I haven't had a real chance to be alone with you since we were in this room when we made love."

"Oh right that," said Haruhi giving Kaoru a chance to kiss her neck and slowly push her down onto the couch again, "Mmm Kaoru stop, stop please?"

Kaoru obliged and sat up.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood for this," Haruhi explained. Kaoru could feel like a dagger had hit him in his heart.

"Why not?" he asked, "Did I do something wrong to make you not want me again or something?"

"No, I just, I just," Haruhi sputtered.

Yesterday 9:10PM

"Are just still trying to come to terms for your feelings towards the other right?" asked Kaoru. He looked towards the ceiling upset.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry I really am," said Haruhi making an effort by putting her hand on his leg. Kaoru looked down at the hand then over at Haruhi's face.

"Did our time together mean anything to you at all?" he asked.

"Of course it did!" said Haruhi, "It was my first time and it felt so special!"

"Would you have felt the same way if it had been anyone else besides me?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "All I know is I wanted you then and there and I wanted you to be my first! It's made me think about stuff that's for sure."

'Why can't it make you think you should be with me though?' Kaoru thought.

"KAORU!" shouted Tamaki suddenly appearing in the lounge, "You better not be trying to have sex with my Haruhi again!"

"Again?" asked Kaoru, "You know? How did you find out? Haruhi how did he find out?!"

"She told me when we happened to be in the throbs in of love making, and I mean real love! Not just some quickie to stratify your evil needs!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" said Haruhi.

"You and him had, had sex too?!" said Kaoru.

"No *italic* we *italic* made love!" said Tamaki.

"How could you do this to me?!" shouted Kaoru jumping up mad, "How could you have sex with him?!"

"Haruhi did you tell Kaoru about us?!" asked Hikaru running into the room.

"Us?" said Kaoru, "you mean you and him…,"

"Yeah who else would she be talking about?" said Hikaru.

"How about that boss?!" said Kaoru pointing to Tamaki.

"What?!" said Hikaru, "You slept with Haruhi too?!"

"No we made LOVE!" said Tamaki.

"You had sex with the boss Haruhi?!" shouted Hikaru.

"You had sex with the boss and Hikaru Haruhi?!" shouted Kaoru.

"Love, we made Love!" insisted Tamaki.

"Tamaki shut-up!" Haruhi snapped. Tamaki looked shocked, "My time with you was just as special as when I was with Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"Obviously not special enough!" muttered Kaoru.

"Kaoru please don't be mad," Haruhi pleaded.

"What am I suppose to feel?!" said Kaoru. He stormed out of the room making an effort to shoving both his brother and Tamaki out of his way.

"Kaoru wait!" Haruhi shouted to run after him.

"Haruhi no don't go after him!" said Tamaki trying to atop her. Haruhi however pushed him away and continue to run after Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!"

Kaoru kept running trying to get away from what he had heard about Haruhi.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" he heard Haruhi calling after him. However he was too mad to try and stop until he realized in his anger he had walked right into a wall.

'Oh damn, I pulled a boss!' he thought.

"Kaoru!" said Haruhi coming up behind him. Kaoru turned around and saw he was cornered.

"Kaoru I'm sorry!" Haruhi insisted.

"Sorry for what?" asked Kaoru, "Sorry for sleeping with two other guys or sorry I found out?"

"Sorry I hurt you," said Haruhi.

"If you were that concern than you shouldn't have slept with two other guys including my own brother!" said Haruhi.

"But it's my body," said Haruhi, "I wanted to know what it was like to be with another guy. Aren't you just a little bit curious about what it be like to be with another person?"

"Okay maybe a little," Kaoru admitted, "but still didn't what we have was special?"

"Yes it was," said Haruhi, "And who knows maybe it won't be the last time. But for now I don't know, I'm sorry." At that Kaoru grabbed twirled around and pinned her back up against the wall. He kissed her hard and passionately.

"Then I'm going to have to do everything I can to help you pick me!" he said in between kisses.

**-Tracey4t**


	34. end

I apologize but this story ends here. I have no longer the resources or staff to continue this story.


End file.
